


The Grade Improvement Initiative

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Service Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's an odd idea, to encourage your daughter to get better grades by promising her your body for A's. But if it works, it works. And if it works, then you need to uphold your end of the deal.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**The Grade Enhancement Initiative**

  
Lily sighed as she looked across the kitchen table at her husband, Mike. He looked back at her, with pretty much the same expression on his face. In between them lay the report card for Juliet, their only child. There were very few acceptable grades on it, and no _good_ grades. And besides the report card was a letter from the principal, outlining some of Julie’s transgressions. The final paragraph made it quite clear that either their daughter would shape up or ship out.  
  
“A tutor, maybe?” Lily asked with a heavy sigh as she idly twirled the card around on the table. “Taking away some privileges until next quarter?”  
  
“It won’t be pleasant to live with her if we do _that_ ,” Mike said with a grimace, though he was still nodding. “But if parenting was just a bed of flowers, everyone could do it.”  
  
An unkind thought came to Lily about the exact composition of flowers their household seemed to be laying on right now. But it really _was_ unkind, so she didn’t share it with her husband. Instead, she racked her brains, trying to think of a way to get their teenage daughter to _want_ to get good grades.  
  
“Maybe if we find her a girlfriend,” Lily said with a sigh, “she’ll finally stop trying to _get_ one and start to focus on her studies again.”  
  
“I don’t think romance is why she wants a girlfriend,” Mike said, raising an eyebrow. “And anyway,” he said with a quick grin, “once we started dating, I don’t seem to recall us doing a lot more studying than beforehand.” He chuckled. “In fact, I seem to recall that just before that big Bio-Chem test I had, you and I-.”  
  
“Oh, stop it,” Lily said, looking off to one side, grinning and blushing.  
  
“Actually,” Mike said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair and looking at his wife, “I have an idea…”  
  
He trailed off, tapping his chin and his brow furrowing in thought. Lily waited patiently for her husband to finish thinking. He was staring right at her, so Lily did her best to make the sight enjoyable. Even now, after seventeen years of marriage, they still both liked the sight of each other.  
  
And Mike wasn’t the only one who liked the sight of Lily. Every time the suburban neighborhood had a get together, especially in the summer, quite a few of the men who lived around them made an excuse to talk to Lily. Sometime they actually talked to her, but if she was wearing a tight shirt, they tended to address her quite large cleavage. Lily didn’t really _mind_ making men happy with the sight of her body, but there had never been the slightest bit of interest in doing anything more than talking. She was _married_ , and that meant something.  
  
“I _know_ we’ve both seen how Julie’s has been looking at you, Lils,” Mike said, giving his wife a pretty intent look all of his own. “And there was that porn page you saw her looking at.”  
  
Lily nodded, blushing. The page dedicated to a woman named Jordan Carver with dark brown hair and huge breasts and a big ass. The comparison had immediately occurred to Lily, given her own hair color and the size of her assets. And there was everything else that Juliet had been seen doing, from some of Lily’s panties ending up in her dresser ‘by mistake’ to the frequent summer suggestions about going to the beach with her mother.  
  
“I know what you’re talking about, Mike,” Lily said, “but I’m not sure _why_ you’re talking about.”  
  
“I’m saying that rather than hire a tutor or get in a big fight over a punishment she’ll probably cheat on anyway,” Mike said, leaning across the table and fixing Lily with an intense glare that made her heart start to beat faster, “you’re going to use _yourself_ to get Juliet to study harder.”  
  
Lily swallowed, sweat starting to break out on her forehead and her heart beating faster in her chest. Was her husband saying what she thought he was? She shifted around in her seat, not able to look away from his intense, steely glare. The glare that had always made her feel so small and weak and _vulnerable_. The glare that had always made her so _wet_.  
  
Lily dropped her gaze to the counter, feeling a blush spreading through her cheeks, and a heat spreading through her crotch. Oh dear. Even if Mike wasn’t suggesting what she thought he was suggesting, the thought had still come to Lily now, and it was refusing to leave. And it was such a _tempting_ , wicked thought.  
  
“Lily, look at me,” Mike said, his voice calm but as firm as steel.  
  
Lily lifted her gaze upwards, feeling her heart going faster and faster as arousal spread through her. Mike _knew_ what that voice did to her. How couldn’t he, when he had used that voice to make Lily debase herself in all kinds of wonderful ways over the years?  
  
“Lily, you’re going to upstairs,” Mike said in the same calm voice, fixing Lily in place with a regal stare, his brown eyes as hard as slate. “And you’re going to tell our daughter that she’s going to start to improve her grades. And that for every A she gets, she’ll get to fuck your tits.”  
  
Lily’s gaze instantly went done to her own chest. Summer was sticking around quite a bit this year, and she was still wearing a fairly thin blouse that showed off her cleavage. Not that _anything_ could really hide how large her breasts were. She shivered, and then looked up at her husband.  
  
“And then you’ll tell her,” Mike continued, his voice relentless and implacable, “that for every A+ she gets, she can fuck your ass.”  
  
Lily gasped at that, sitting up straight. Her hands flew down to clutch at her bottom. She _knew_ she had a great ass. Despite its huge size, it was still very, very firm. And she had a _sensitive_ ass. Sometimes, even without her husband telling her to, she would play with it, or go grocery shopping with a plug buried inside of her, and arousal dripping down her legs.  
  
“Mike,” Lily whispered, “that’s, that’s…” she took a deep breath, trying to put into words how wrong this seemed. And also trying to keep her arousal out of her voice as she said it.  
  
“That’s what I want you to do, pet,” Mike said calmly, reaching across the table to push Lily’s head up with one finger.  
  
Lily looked into Mike’s eyes and crumbled. There was just no way that she could tell her husband no. Not over something like this. She shivered in her seat, feeling her pussy growing wet as she stared at her husband’s stern features. She took a deep, shivering breath.  
  
“I’ll, I’ll do it,” Lily said. “But I’m sure that Juliet isn’t actually interested in me like that, and she’ll turn me down.” Lily wasn’t _actually_ sure about that, but she thought it could happen. “I’ll just go up there right now.”  
  
“Good,” Mike said. “And when you’re done, come down and see me.” He stood up, displaying his erection, outlined against his pants. “You may end up getting fucked by our daughter, Lily,” he said, his voice fairly calm, but with arousal bubbling up underneath it. “But you’ll always belong to me.”  
  
“Always,” Lily said with a choked shiver of arousal running through her voice. Her hand went up to touch her neck, where her collar would normally be.  
  
Lily stood up as well, and started for the stairs. Arousal was still thudding inside of her, and her legs rubbed together underneath her short skirt as she walked. Oh dear. Letting her daughter fuck her. That would be so, _so_ kinky. And wrong! She quickly added that it would be wrong in her mental narration. And anyway, what were the odds that Juliet was _actually_ interested in her mother’s body, versus someone her own age?  
  
Lily nodded as she stood in front of her daughter’s door. She paused for just a second, before knocking on it.  
  
“Juliet?” Lily asked softly. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Fine, Mom,” Juliet said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Lily opened her daughter’s bedroom door and stepped inside. She looked around, and saw her daughter laying down on her bed.  
  
Juliet was quite the attractive girl, and Lily could see why her daughter had so much success chasing after other girls. Maybe if she had less success, she would have gotten discouraged and turned back to her studies. Well, with any luck, this would take care of _that_ problem.  
  
Juliet was a pale-skinned girl of medium height, with blonde hair that was a bit lighter than her mother’s. Her light green eyes were her best feature, though she didn’t have anything else to complain about. Her breasts, while not large, were of a decent size, and quite perky, as displayed by the tight t-shirt she was wearing. And her penis was quite a bit larger than that, as displayed by the _very_ tight jeans she was wearing.  
  
“Juliet,” Lily said, sitting down on her daughter’s chair and drawing her legs close together, “your father and I have been talking about your grades.”  
  
A mix of fairly unpleasant emotions flashed across Juliet’s face at that. Lily wasn’t deterred, though. She might have trouble ever wanting to say no to her husband, but she could be a _bit_ firmer with her daughter.  
  
“We’ve decided to reward you if you start to get better grades,” Lily continued. “If you get an A on any test in your classes, I’ll,” she took a deep breath and wasn’t able to make herself keep on looking at her daughter, “let you put your penis between my breasts.”  
  
Lily could see Juliet’s jaw drop open as the teenager sat up straight. Lily flushed and stared off to one side, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
  
“And for every A+ you get,” Lily continued, “I’ll let you have anal sex with me.”  
  
“What?” Juliet asked, sounding shocked and surprised and a bit turned on. “Is this a joke? Are you serious, Mom? Does Dad know about this?”  
  
“No, it’s not a joke,” Lily said, shame and humiliation rushing through her. And the arousal was still there, not going away. Of course it wouldn’t, since Mike had trained her so _thoroughly_ to get off on shame. She still had clearly, explicitly labeled photos of herself on the front screen of her phone that she wasn’t allowed to remove. “And yes, your father was the one to suggest it.”  
  
Lily swallowed, waiting (and hoping, just a bit) for Juliet to get mad, to ask her mother what was wrong with her, whoring herself out to her daughter in exchange for good grades. The explosion didn’t come, and Lily glanced at her daughter. And then, remembering her motherly duties, forced herself to look Juliet full in the face.  
  
Juliet still looked like she didn’t quite believe what was happening. But she looked like she _wanted_ to believe it. And Lily noticed that she had put a pillow over her lap, certainly hiding her erection. That sight told Lily what the answer would be, long before Juliet actually managed to get herself together enough to form a proper response.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet said, looking off to the side. “I never thought that you’d… I’d been looking at other girls because I thought that you wouldn’t-“ Juliet abruptly slammed her mouth shut. Lily waited for her to speak again. The embarrassment was potent enough for Lily that there was just no way for her to speak on her own.  
  
“Okay,” Juliet said after a while and nodding. “You and Dad have a deal with me,” Juliet smiled. “If I get good grades, I get you?” There was a big blush on her cheeks, but she still sounded so _excited_. “It’s like something out of a porn movie.” She licked her lips. “But I accept.”  
  
Lily swallowed, staring at her. Juliet stared back, an eager look in her eyes. Oh dear. Oh _dear_ , this had really happened. Lily's daughter really did want to fuck her. And she had Lily's husband’s full approval. And even Lily was turned on by the idea.  
  
“Well, then,” Lily said, swallowing heavily and standing up. “Your father and I look forward to you improving your grades soon.”  
  
“You got it, Mom,” Juliet said, nodding vigorously. She stood up, and Lily got an eyeful of her shaft. It was _really_ straining against her pants. Had Lily _really_ just promised to take care of that massive rod? “In fact, I’m going to start studying right now!”  
  
Well, Lily supposed this was a good sign. It sure didn’t _feel_ like it, Lily had to admit. It felt like, like… Lily wasn’t sure what it had felt like. Lily hadn’t had sex with anyone besides Mike since before they had even started _dating_. Sure, Mike humiliated and degraded Lily in all kinds of wonderful ways, and there were _hours_ of footage of her on their phones and laptops. But nobody else had ever gotten involved. It had only ever been something the two of them did.  
  
And now he needed Lily's services again. Lily backed out of the room as Juliet took a textbook out of her bag. Oh dear. Oh _dear_ , what had Lily gotten myself into?

*******

Part of Lily was proud, and the other part of her was worried. As a mother, of course Lily was happy that her daughter’s studies were proving effective, and her grades were quickly rising. On the other hand, Lily _knew_ what was motivating that new found sense of diligence.  
  
And worst of all, Lily wasn’t the only one who knew about it. Juliet, it seemed, could not keep a secret very well. Her friends knew about the promise Lily had made to her. So far, at least, it was _only_ some of her friends. At least, only some of her friends who believed it. And after all, it _did_ sound fairly ridiculous. A mother, offering her body to her daughter in order for better grades? If Lily was lucky, the absurdity of it would be so obvious that most people who heard about it wouldn’t give it a second’s thought.  
  
But for Juliet’s friends…  
  
“Hey, Mrs. Blanc,” Rosa said, looking up from the mess of textbooks and homework spread out over the kitchen table, “I’ve got a good feeling about this test.” She nudged Juliet, grinning widely. “Right, girl?”  
  
Juliet at least had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed as she glanced up at her mother. But Lily could still see the hunger in her daughter's eyes as she stared at her. Lily sighed and put the plate of cookies down in front of them.  
  
“Rosa,” Lily said, looking at the Latina girl, “didn’t your mother ever teach you about an inside voice and an outside voice?”  
  
“I’m just being true to myself, ma’am,” she said with a cheeky grin that _said_ how much she was enjoying this. She reached over to slap Juliet on the back. “Isn’t that supposed to be important?”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at that. She switched her gaze towards Sam, who was sitting on the far end of the table. Sam wasn’t looking at Juliet. Instead, she was looking at Lily. And boy, could Lily recognize the expression in Sam’s face.  
  
“So if Juliet _doesn’t_ get an A at all this quarter,” Sam said slowly, her voice _dripping_ with lust, “and I do, does that mean I get you, Mrs. Blanc?”  
  
“No, it doesn’t,” Lily said briskly, shutting the conversation down right then and there. “My deal’s with my daughter and my daughter alone.”  
  
“Go on, Sam,” Rosa said, switching targets. “Go ask your mom if _she’ll_ make that kind of deal with you.” Rosa chuckled. “She spends enough time down on her knees that-.” Rosa was cut off as Sam threw a pencil at her.  
  
“None of that, girls,” Lily said as quellingly as she could. “If you’re going to roughhouse, do it outside.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said with a sigh and another look at Lily’s body below her head.  
  
Lily sighed as she left the kitchen. Really, it was bad enough that the adults of the neighborhood wanted her. Now the kids were trying to come after her as well? Although she supposed that Juliet and her friends couldn’t be called _kids_ anymore. Juliet was fifteen and Rosa and Sam were both (barely) sixteen. They _were_ at the age where lust was playing a larger and larger part of their lives.  
  
“Okay, Jewels,” Lily heard Rose say. “This equation is a real bitch, but if you can figure out how to reduce it, I’m _sure_ that you’ll breeze through this test.” She chuckled. “Just try to take longer on your mom than you will on the test.”  
  
Well, at least _some_ people were supporting Juliet. Lily just wished it wasn’t quite so easy to imagine Rosa asking for photos after Juliet finally got an A, though.

*******

Lily slowly rubbed her daughter’s back, looking down at the back of Juliet’s head. Juliet’s face was buried in her folded-up arms, and Lily could _feel_ the tension in her daughter’s muscles. Lily quietly sighed.  
  
“Listen, Juliet,” Lily said softly, “a B minus isn’t a _bad_ grade.”  
  
“I should have gotten an A!” Juliet said harshly, tears bubbling up just underneath her words. “I studied and I studied and I thought that I knew every single fucking thing!” She pounded her fist on the table as Lily scowled at her.  
  
“Language, Julie!” Lily barked. Her gaze softened. “I know how awful it feels when something like this happens,” she said, continuing to rub Juliet’s back and trying to work some of the stress out of her muscles. “But you’re still improving.” She gave the back of her daughter’s head a smile. “You’re doing better and better, Juliet, every single week.”  
  
“I thought this was going to be it,” Juliet said with a moan, flopping backwards and trapping Lily’s hand against the back of the seat. She saw her mother wince and leaned forward a bit. “Sorry,” she added as Lily freed her hand. “But I had studied for so _long_. I just thought-!” She lightly punched the table.  
  
“I know how long you studied,” Lily said soothingly, wrapping her daughter in a one-armed hug and using her hand to stroke Juliet’s long, blonde hair. “And I’m proud of you, sweety.” She sighed. “French has never been a good subject for you anyways. You have an English test on Friday, though, right?” Juliet nodded, still sullenly staring at the table. “If you study for that test like you did for this one,” Lily continued, “I’m _sure_ that you’re going to get an A on that.”  
  
“Rally?” Juliet asked, turning her head a bit to look her mother right in the eye. “You think I will?”  
  
“I’m sure of it,” Lily said, feeling a certain sense of unease at the thought of what an A for her daughter would mean for _her_. But she still had a duty as a mother to help her daughter succeed in school. And she _had_ been told to do this by her husband. And being given an order by Mike felt so _right_ that there was just no way Lily could go around it. “Listen, Juliet, take a while to calm yourself, and then I’ll come to your room and help you study.”  
  
“Really?” Juliet asked, turning around to look at Lily. Her eyes went down to Lily’s breasts for just an instant before coming right back up. “You will?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll help you _study_ ,” Lily said, stressing the word. And that was _all_ she would be doing. She would ask Juliet questions and quiz her and all of that. There wouldn’t be anything more… risqué going on. “Just let me get tonight’s soup going.”

*******

Lily stared down at the test in front of her. Then she looked up at Juliet. There was a big, _big_ smile on her face, and the teenager was practically floating off of the ground. Lily looked back down at the test.  
  
Ninety three percent. More of an A minus than an A, but Lily hadn’t clarified that. And so now, she was going to have to give her daughter a boobjob.  
  
At least Mike wasn’t home yet from work. That made things easier. It would still be humiliating and degrading, but it was easier. And it wasn’t as if Lily could only get turned on from being humiliated by her husband. Even now, thinking about what she was going to be required to do, a trickle of arousal was starting to form inside of her.  
  
“I’m,” Lily swallowed, “very proud of you, Juliet.” She looked down at the test. “You did good, sweety.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Juliet said, her gaze never leaving Lily’s large chest. “It felt _really_ good to see that A.” She licked her lips. “Especially because I knew what was waiting for me when I got home.”  
  
As hints went, that was about as subtle as a punch to the face. Lily sighed and stood up, for the first time aware of just how much her boobs jiggled while wearing this shirt.  
  
“Well, then why don’t we go into the living room,” Lily said, embarrassment spreading through her body as she looked down at Juliet. “The carpet there will be easier on my knees.”  
  
Juliet nodded silently, instantly shooting to her feet. She was _really_ eager for this, wasn’t she? It made Lily feel a bit nervous, really, knowing just what her daughter wanted. But she had made a promise, so that meant that she had to keep it. There was no other choice in the matter.  
  
Juliet tore ahead of Lily, heading straight for the couch. She hopped over it, and Lily scowled.  
  
“Juliet!” Lily barked. “Just because you’re getting a reward doesn’t mean you can break all of the rules in the house!”  
  
“Sorry, Mom,” Juliet said, not sounding all that sorry as she walked around to the back of the couch and then went to the front in the normal way.  
  
Then she plopped down on the middle of the couch and spread her legs, unhooking her skirt and letting her penis flop out. It was hard already, and Lily paused, staring down at it in shock.  
  
She had known that her daughter had a big dick, but she hadn’t realized it was _that_ big. Lily swallowed, staring at the rod. She had agreed to take that thing in her butt? Even between her breasts, it was going to be _huge_. But she had still given Mike her word that she would do it, so did Lily _really_ have any other choice? No, no she didn’t.  
  
Lily went down to her knees in front of Juliet, staring up at her daughter. Juliet stared back down at her, a hungry, excited look in her eyes as she licked her lips and as her fingers clenched and relaxed.  
  
“So, um, how does this work?” Juliet asked, looking her mother over. “Do you just-wow!”  
  
Lily had just taken her shirt off. She blushed at her daughter’s shocked, excited tone, and as she felt the cool air washing over her skin. She wasn’t wearing a very fancy bra, but Juliet didn’t seem to mind the plan black bra that was holding her mother’s breasts up. Instead, Juliet’s cock got just a little bit harder.  
  
It had to be a full foot long. Lily swallowed as she stared at it. It was even bigger than Mike’s, and Mike always made her feel so _full_ when he fucked her.  
  
“Just, just lay back,” Lily said, her voice wobbling a bit. “I’ll take care of all of this,” she said, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra.  
  
It fell to the floor, and Juliet got her first really good look at her mother’s breasts. And Lily could tell how much Juliet loved what she was seeing. Her cock twitched back and forth a bit without anyone laying a finger on it.  
  
“Oh wow, Mom,” Juliet said, scooting closer. “You’ve got some _great_ boobies, Mom.”  
  
Lily blushed at that. She _did_ have a nice pair of breasts, she knew. A _very_ nice pair, really. Some of the costumes that stayed in her closet whenever Juliet was home showed that off _really_ well.  
  
Lily got closer to Juliet’s cock, and wrapped her breasts around the shaft. It was hot and hard and big, and it actually poked out from in between Lily’s breasts, the top inch or so peeking out from Lily’s cleavage.  
  
“Oh God, Mom,” Juliet moaned, staring down with wild eyes. “Oh wow. Oh wow, oh man.”  
  
Lily had to smile at that. Then she started to move up and down, holding her tits up and pressing them together, doing her absolute best to make sure that the titjob felt as good for her daughter as she could. After all, Juliet had _earned_ this. She had studied and sweated and gotten an A, so now Lily had to do what she had been _told_ to do and let her daughter use her body. And when it was put like that, it didn’t sound _too_ bad.  
  
Lily even found some room to enjoy herself. She ran her fingers over her nipples, pressing against her nubs. A shiver ran through her, and she did it again. She could slowly feel herself starting to get sensitive, the pleasure and arousal growing inside of her. Lily bit her lip, and kept on moving up and down, back and forth, giving her daughter what absolutely _had_ to be her very first boobjob. And it was happening with her mother. That still sent a shiver of shame through Lily.  
  
“They’re so _soft_ , Mom,” Juliet said, looking down at her mother’s breasts. “Wow, they feel _amazing_.”  
  
That sent a tiny flush of pride through Lily. Even now, closer to forty than thirty, she still had it. And Lily was going to keep on giving it out.  
  
She looked down at her daughter’s shaft, watching it as it rose up and down, moving in and out of Lily’s cleavage. It was sending funny tingles through Lily’s body, and Lily could feel herself growing more and more aroused as she took care of her daughter. She shivered, feeling her folds starting to grow damp.  
  
Was Lily really this kind of person? The kind of person who got aroused at giving her daughter a boobjob? Or were there things that Lily would enjoy even _more_ once her daughter earned them? _That_ thought sent a serious shiver through Lily’s body, and she gasped. And then she kept on moving up and down, wrapping her daughter’s huge, hot, hard shaft in as tight of a valley of soft flesh as she could.  
  
And Juliet was loving it. Lily could see the precum that was starting to leak from her daughter’s tip. The sight sent a shiver through Lily. She kept on working, moving up and down, up and down, going at a pretty quick pace as she made sure that her daughter got to feel as good as she possibly could.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet squeaked, looking down at her mother with glittering eyes, “I didn’t know that it could feel this good. Her lips twitched upwards in a smile. “This feels really, _really_ good.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Lily said. “It wouldn’t be a good reward if you weren’t enjoying it.”  
  
Lily had never done something like this before. Titjobs, yes, of course. With how big her breasts were, she had taken Mike’s cock between her tits plenty of times. And, much longer ago, the other boys and men she had dated. But she had never done it as a _reward_ before. Holding out on sex until Lily got something in return just wasn’t in her nature, and both she and Mike knew it. Lily was submissive enough that being told to bend over and present herself was something that she would just _do_ , and feel so _right_ about doing, in addition.  
  
And, she supposed, she still hadn’t been the one to come up with this idea. It had been Mike. But, again, Lily was so submissive that there was no way she could do anything but agree to what her husband wanted. And to feel _good_ over it, knowing that she was obeying, well, the man she loved, but also a _man_.  
  
Oh, Lily hoped that she was going to stay this submissive and pliant only with Mike. Because if Juliet found out how easily her mother went to her knees for her husband, and tried that out on Lily, and if Lily felt the same rush of satisfaction doing that for her daughter, well… Discipline might become rather challenging.  
  
Lily shivered at the thought of becoming her daughter’s slave. There was just a hint of attraction in the thought, but the rest of Lily knew how _bad_ an idea that would be. It was the same mixture that happened when men tried to get Lily to come to a quiet corner with them and use her. Lily’s body wanted that, while her mind knew better. And her mind had always won out.  
  
Lily shook her head and focused on the titfuck she was giving. That was all she needed to work on right now. Rewarding her daughter for a job well done. That was it. She just needed to keep on going up and down, up and down, wrapping her big, soft titties around Juliet’s thick shaft and make her daughter feel so _good_.  
  
And Juliet was obviously feeling so very good. She was breathing hard, and a few strands of hair were sticking to her forehead as she watched her mother bob up and down in front of her. From time to time, Lily glanced up at Juliet, but the sheer _shame_ that was still flowing through her stopped her from looking for too long.  
  
“Mom,” Juliet moaned, “I want this to go on forever.” She shivered from head to toe, and even her dick jiggled around a bit in between Lily’s soft breasts. “To just keep on fucking your boobs and feeling this good!”  
  
“Get another A, and this will happen again,” Lily replied, her own voice a bit tight as she felt the arousal growing inside of her. Her body didn’t care that this was her daughter. It just knew that she was on her knees, with her tits wrapped around a dick. And it _knew_ what that meant. “For the rest of the quarter.”  
  
Juliet eagerly nodded. Lily sighed a bit. She really would have liked some other way to motivate Juliet to study more and chase after girls less. But once Mike had decided what would be done, that was that. Lily just wasn’t the sort of woman who could say no to her husband. Or who usually _wanted_ to say no.  
  
Lily wondered just how long Juliet would last for. She was about ninety percent certain that this was her daughter’s first time getting something like this. Quite possibly, it was Juliet’s first time even going beyond a kiss. So the fact that Juliet hadn’t already cum was quite surprising. Maybe such a big dick just needed a whole lot of stimulation before it could reach its climax.  
  
And that thought connected to another in Lily’s mind. She wondered just how big this orgasm was going to be. She had seen Juliet’s balls. They were _big_. And she _knew_ that her daughter must have been terribly excited ever since she saw the grade on the test. And Juliet had history for second period, so it had been hours and hours since she had realized that she was going to come home and get to use her mother’s body.  
  
And on top of that, she was a teenager. Lily could remember how lustful boys had been at that age. And, for that matter, how _interested_ she had been. And why should Juliet be any different? No, Lily was sure that when Juliet came, she was going to cum a _lot_.  
  
And Lily was going to have to take all of it on her face and on her body. The carpet she was kneeling on was _not_ easy to clean. Lily didn’t want to risk spills and stains. No, it was quite simple. Her daughter was going to cum, and Lily was going to do her best to make certain that every drop of cum stayed on her.  
  
Not that Lily was unfamiliar with facials and bukkakes. Mike _loved_ seeing his wife glistening with semen. Several of the home videos they had shot revolved around that, with Lily staring into the camera with cum smeared all over her face.  
  
Lily had just never expected that to happen because of her _daughter_. But was there any other outcome now? No, Lily didn’t think there was. She was just going to have to deal with it.  
  
And Lily _knew_ she was looking forward to that far more than her internal narration sounded. She was dripping, and she knew that there was a large wet spot on her panties as she went up and down Juliet’s cock. Lily had a _very_ long list of fetishes and getting cum smeared all over her was one of them. The smell, the taste, the feeling, it was all _great_. And just as good was knowing that she had made her man happy, that he was _showing_ her how hot her body still was, and how well she could please him.  
  
The fact that this time, it would be happening with her daughter didn’t really slow Lily down all that much. She loved Juliet, after all. Before now, it had always been in a different way than she had loved Mike, but that difference was quickly crumbling, like a sand castle in front of the tide.  
  
“Are you getting close?” Lily asked, looking up at her daughter. “Are you going to cum soon, Jewels?”  
  
“Yeah!” Juliet squeaked, her head bobbing up and down. “Mom, could you,” Juliet breathed in deeply, “could you lick the top?”  
  
Lily looked down at the few inches of the shaft that were coming up out of her cleavage on every stroke. If she went a bit further down, and bent her head in the right manner, she just might be able to wrap her lips around Juliet’s lower head. She looked up at Juliet, and saw the look of lust and longing on her face. Then she thought about the grade that Juliet had gotten.  
  
“Alright, sweety,” Lily said softly. “Now don’t say your mother never did anything for you.”  
  
Then Lily leaned down, wrapping her lips around her daughter’s cock. She didn’t go down very _far_ , and it couldn’t really be called a proper blowjob. But she still did it. And it still didn’t feel as wrong as the titfuck had felt. Lily ran her tongue along the head, licking up the precum that was drooling out from Juliet’s slit.  
  
Juliet made a _wonderful_ noise at that, and Lily felt her heart melt at how happy her daughter sounded. She looked up at Juliet, and saw her beautiful daughter looking down at her. The expression on her face was as if every single one of her dreams had come true.  
  
Lily kept up the pace, licking and sucking on Juliet’s lower head every time it was in reach. Her daughter’s precum tasted pretty much like Mike’s, or the distant memories Lily had of the boyfriends she had dated before meeting her husband. It was yet another thing that turned Lily on, and made her nipples feel so _stiff_.  
  
And Lily ran her fingers over her nipples, squeaking and moaning as she felt the pleasure running through her. That felt _good_. That felt really, terribly good. Lily found that her hips were shaking back and forth as she took care of her daughter’s cock. Her internal walls were squeezing down around nothing, and Lily could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she took care of the cock in front of her.  
  
Lily kept on working on the shaft in front of her, staring down at it in between licks. It had been a long time since Lily had felt ashamed over being such a pervert. Dressing up as fictional characters and letting Mike fuck her? She was fine with that. Getting tied up and left to cook in her own juices as toys buzzed away at her body? A _wonderful_ way to pass the time. Crawling along on all fours in their back yard, with a collar and leash around her neck? That sort of thing would get Lily so wet that she’d practically tackle Mike in order to get his cock inside of her.  
  
But giving her daughter a titjob, and getting off on it? That was a new low for Lily, and one that sent a wave of shame through her. But the shame wasn’t nearly strong enough to wipe out the arousal. Lily knew that she was a _slut_ , and she still didn’t want to do anything about it beyond keep on taking cock.  
  
Lily glanced up at Juliet’s face. She was smiling widely, and looking really, truly happy. And it was because of Lily. That sent the same surge of pleasure through Lily’s body that she normally felt when she was getting fucked by Mike.  
  
Then another surge ran through her. Lily realized that, for the first time in a while, she was doing something enjoyable with her daughter. It had been several months since that had happened. Juliet had spent time with her friends or been out of the house or studying so _much_. There hadn’t really been time for her and Lily to do anything together. But now they were. Now Juliet was smiling widely as she felt her mother doing such lewd things to her.  
  
And Lily loved the feeling. She loved knowing that Juliet was feeling good because of her, that they were sharing a moment. Even if it was a perverted moment. Lily started to smile as well, as she focused on the cock in between her breasts.  
  
“Mom,” Juliet moaned, grabbing Lily’s shoulder and squeezing down tightly. Lily actually winced at the pain. “I’m going to cum.” She gasped. “Really soon.”  
  
Lily looked up at her daughter in shock. She had known that this was coming, obviously, but to actually hear her sweet child say it was still a shock.  
  
And what could Lily do now, but get ready to take it? There was no possible way that she could bring herself to pull away now. She was just going to have to stay right here and let her daughter cover her in semen.  
  
And that thought sent a twinge of arousal through Lily, one that made her gasp as the spike of heat shot through her. She looked up at Juliet, who was looking down at her. And Lily nodded.  
  
She brought herself down, until the tip of Juliet’s cock was so, so close to her face. Then Lily closed her eyes, and focused on the pulsing shaft she had wrapped her breasts around.  
  
Juliet started to cum. She jerked her hips forward, and for just a second, Lily could feel her daughter’s shaft rubbing against her face. And then Lily felt something even hotter than her daughter’s rod on her face.  
  
Just as she had expected, Juliet came a _lot_. She came a ton. Lily wasn’t sure she had ever seen such a huge load in real life before.  
  
Lily was quickly covered in cum, jet after jet of semen shooting out from her daughter and landing on her face. Lily gasped, and still kept her breasts pressed together, making sure that Juliet’s cock stayed wrapped up in her cleavage. And there was still more cum shooting out.  
  
Lily’s face was dripping with cum. With hot, sticky semen that ran down her skin and filled her nostrils with the lovely scent of cum. And there was more on her chest. Some of it had fallen off of her face, and some of it landed on there directly.  
  
And then, finally, Juliet stopped coming. Lily slumped backwards, letting go of her breasts and feeling Juliet’s dick falling out from in between them. She opened her eyes, looking up at her daughter.  
  
Juliet was staring back down at her, a wide-eyed look on her face. Her lips were slowly creeping upwards in a smile as she stared down at her mother. Her cheeks were red and her mouth was slightly hanging open.  
  
“Wow,” Juliet moaned, running the back of her hand across her mouth. “I mean, _wow_.” She patted Lily on the shoulder. “I knew that sex was supposed to be great, but this? I mean _wow_!” She looked Lily over again. “And you look _great_ , Mom.”  
  
Lily nodded, lifting a hand up to her face before letting it fall back down. No, she was just going to let the semen stay there for a while, soaking through her skin. That sort of thing always gave her such a slutty thrill.  
  
Lily was barely stopping herself from masturbating in front of her daughter. She was so _turned on_. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this aroused and yet not allowed to do anything about it. She shivered, panting for air as she felt the arousal flooding out of her folds, making her panties all sticky and even going down her thick thighs.  
  
“Well,” Lily said, her heart going a mile a minute inside of her chest, “I’m glad that you liked your reward.” Lily knew how wobbly her voice was, and how clear it was that she wanted to get _fucked_ like a bitch in heat right now. But if her daughter asked to do that, then Lily hoped she would have the strength to say no. “But right now, I need to go and get cleaned off.”  
  
And when she was in the shower, Lily thought, she was going to masturbate like a mad woman. Not to thoughts of her daughter, or at least Lily hoped she wouldn’t. Instead, she’d be getting off to… to… Lily wasn’t sure, but surely inspiration would come.  
  
Lily slowly rose to her feet, doing her best to keep her upper body stable so that the cum stayed where it was. She smiled at her daughter, feeling the semen still sliding along her face and breasts.  
  
“I am very happy for you, Juliet,” Lily said, patting her daughter on the shoulder. “And I know Dad will be as well when he hears about this. But right now, I need to go and,” she waved a hand at herself, “take care of a few things.”  
  
Juliet nodded and Lily left. As she left the room, she could _feel_ her daughter staring at her butt. Thinking about what the next reward would be. And that sent a shiver through Lily, one that even managed to briefly douse the heat that was flooding her veins.  
  
At least this was working. At least Juliet’s grades were improving. Focus on the _good_ news.

*******

Lily swallowed, the bottom seeming to drop out of her stomach. She forced herself not to think like that. Her daughter had gotten an A+. That was _good_. She should be happy for Juliet. This was the kind of thing that was needed to turn Juliet’s grades around.   
  
And yet… it still meant that Lily was going to have to fulfill her end of the bargain. She was going to have to let Juliet fuck her ass. Fuck her ass with that _huge_ cock, the one that was so big that Lily didn’t know how on earth she was going to take it inside of her.  
  
“This is _wonderful_ ,” Lily said, giving her daughter a tight hug. “I am so, _so_ proud of you, Jewels. And Dad will be happy for you as well when he gets home.”  
  
Juliet smiled and nodded and put her hand behind her mother’s butt and _squeezed_. Lily’s eyes shot open widely and she started, feeling her daughter’s hand squeezing through her jeans to massage Lily’s large ass.  
  
“So do we do this right now?” Juliet asked. “Because I’m ready to _go_.”  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Lily said, her heart starting to beat inside of her chest. “But you’re going to have to wait a while longer. I don’t have time to reward you _and_ get dinner ready.”  
  
“I’m fine with a late dinner,” Juliet said quickly.  
  
“I’m _not_ ,” Lily said, putting as much force into her words as possible to show that the discussion was over. “And neither will your father. We can do this _after_ dinner.”  
  
“Fine,” Juliet sighed. Then she brightened up. “But I did do a really good job, right?”  
  
“Yes, you did,” Lily said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “And I’m happy for you.”  
  
She was still going to have a talk with Mike once he came home, though. An A+, especially on such an important test, maybe that was worth something more than just an ass-fucking.

*******

“Dear,” Lily said, giving her husband a tight hug and making sure to rub her boobs against his chest as she looked up at him, “I was wondering if maybe we should take Jules out on a trip this weekend, to reward her for doing such a good job.”  
  
“We _could_ do that,” Mike said, nodding his head. Lily could feel his shaft starting to stir as she pressed up against him. “To the zoo or something?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lily said, quickly nodding her head. “A family bonding trip.”  
  
“That would be very nice,” Mike said, giving her a smile. “And would this be before or after she gets to fuck you in the ass?”  
  
Lily squeaked at that, realizing that Mike had seen through her ploy. She hung her head in shame and twisted her hands together.  
  
“Now then, Lily,” Mike said, a note of amusement in his voice, “you’ve always said that you were a woman of your word.” His hand went down and squeezed Lily’s butt. She squeaked and blushed as arousal shot through her. “You’re not going to go tell our daughter that you _lied_ to her, would you?”  
  
Lily hesitated for a second and then shook her head. What had she been thinking, planning to go back on her word? Mike was right, she needed to do what she had promised. She needed to go get fucked by her daughter in the ass.  
  
“Jules has a really big cock, Mike,” Lily said, her butt squeezing down in anticipation of what would soon be moving in and out of her. “I mean, she has a _really_ big cock.” Lily swallowed. “I’m not sure it’s going to fit.”  
  
“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Mike asked, laughing. “You’re going to have to go to her room, bend over, and see just how far she can fill your slutty, needy body with her cock before she can’t get in any further.”  
  
Lily bit her lip, feeling the arousal stirring inside of her. How did Mike always know just the right things to say to her to get her so turned on? Being married for almost two decades might have had something to do with that, just possibly.  
  
“O-okay,” Lily said quietly, staring down at the floor. There was a spark of heat growing inside of her belly. “I’ll do it.” She looked up at Mike, shivering. “I’ll be a good girl.”  
  
“And you know what good girls get, don’t you?” Mike asked, giving her large butt another squeeze. Lily moaned, a shiver running through her body. “They get to be fucked into the ground like a wanton whore, who’s only made for taking dick.”  
  
Lily panted, and forced herself to step away from Mike. If she stayed there, she wouldn’t be moving away for the next hour or so. And since dinner was going to be ready in five minutes, and start burning after ten, that _would_ be a problem.  
  
Lily staggered away from Mike, her body still aching for her husband’s touch. Oh, she was horny. She was really horny. She _always_ got horny when Mike told her what to do, especially if the subject was sexual. She was just that much of a pervert.  
  
Dinner. Focus on dinner. Sitting down around the table with her husband, who was pimping her out, and her daughter, who was the one who was going to fuck her. Just like that. Have a nice, normal dinner with an egg bake and some beans and some bread while all three of them knew that after dinner, Juliet was going to fuck her mother’s ass until she came.  
  
Lily could recall some more awkward family meals, but not many of them.

*******

Lily took a deep breath and knocked on Juliet’s door. It was only half-closed anyway, and swung open underneath the force of the knock.  
  
“Juliet?” Lily asked, looking at her daughter as Juliet lounged on her bed. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Yes!” Juliet said quickly, sitting up straight and tossing the magazine she was reading off to the side. “Sure… thing… Mom…”  
  
Juliet trailed off as she stared at her mother. Lily blushed. She was wearing a thin, nearly-transparent nightie that _really_ showed her body off. And she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. The black nightie didn’t do a thing to actually hide her body, and Juliet could see every little detail.  
  
Lily stepped into the room, still feeling a bit sore and tender. She had cleaned herself out, knowing what was going to happen. And she had even spent a few minutes with a buttplug, trying to loosen herself up. But she had _never_ had anything even half as big as Juliet’s cock in her rear before. It was going to be a learning experience for the both of them.  
  
“Both Dad and I are very proud of you for getting the A+, Jewels,” Lily said, shutting the door behind her and sitting down on Juliet’s bed, just a foot or so away from her daughter. “I _knew_ you could have done better, and now you have!” She gave Juliet a smile. “I’m proud of you, Juliet.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Juliet said. Her voice was eager, and Lily wasn’t sure just how much her daughter was really listening to her. “So how do we start this?” She asked, twisting her neck to try and get a good look at her mother’s rear. “Do you just roll over or…”  
  
Lily sighed. Even a perverted slut like her appreciated some sweet talk from time to time. But she supposed she could teach Juliet about that next time. Instead, she lay down on Juliet’s bed, kicking at her daughter a bit as she tried to get comfortable.  
  
“Now, Juliet,” Lily said tossing her daughter the small bottle of lube she had held in one hand, “make sure to cover your dick with that. You’re going to need it if we’re going to get anywhere.” Lily swallowed, feeling the lube she had already applied to herself. “A cock as big as yours is going to need some lubrication if it’s going to fit inside of me.”  
  
Lily’s heart was pounding. Partly in fear, partly in shame, but mostly in nervousness. That was a _big_ cock that was going to go inside of her. A really, _really_ big cock. Lily was an expansively built woman, but would she still be able to handle it? She just didn’t know. But she was going to have to find out.  
  
As Juliet applied the lube to herself, Lily pulled her nightie up, baring herself to Juliet’s gaze. She didn’t need to pull it up very far to let her daughter get a good look at her ass and her pussy. Her pussy that was, despite everything that Lily was worried about, was still glistening with arousal.  
  
“Okay,” Lily said, as Juliet worked her shaft over, leaving it glistening and gleaming, “now, come over here.”  
  
Juliet instantly obeyed that, cannoning into Lily and knocking her mother down to the bed. Lily grunted at that and shook her head. But the smile on Juliet’s face was so big and sincere that Lily just couldn’t get angry with her.  
  
“Next,” Lily started to say, before Juliet preempted her.  
  
Juliet kissed her mother, right on the lips. Even ignoring the location, there was no way to mistake that for a chaste kiss of familial love. As soon as her lips pressed against Lily’s, Juliet’s tongue started to slide into her mother’s mouth. She didn’t have very good technique, but she really didn’t need it, with how eager she was to kiss her mother.  
  
Lily moaned into her daughter’s mouth, passively surrendering, and letting her daughter do what she wanted to her. That was the _easy_ choice, the _right_ choice. The choice that always sent a bolt of arousal through Lily as she did what she was told to do.  
  
Lily brought her hands up and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Juliet was playing with her mother’s breasts, kneading and squeezing them through the thin nightie. And that felt _good_. Lily shivered, feeling more and more arousal starting to run through her body. Oh, she loved being treated like this. Even by a woman. Even by her daughter. It just felt so _right_.  
  
And the hard cock she could feel pressing against her thigh also felt so right. Lily gasped and twitched, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt her daughter’s body moving on top of her. She was still worried about how that dick would make her ass feel, but the arousal inside of her was strong enough that it was almost impossible for Lily to do anything but want to get fucked.  
  
Juliet finally drew back from her mother. She was panting, and smiling like she had just stepped off a roller coaster. It sent a surge of motherly love through Lily’s heart.  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Juliet said, her voice a bit tight and desperate. “What next?” She pumped her hips back and forth a bit. “What do we do now?”  
  
Lily took a deep breath and reached down, wrapping her hand around Juliet’s cock. She leaned back and spread her legs widely, guiding the slick shaft towards her body. Lily couldn’t actually see her butt, but she could still feel the tip of Juliet’s shaft pressing against her skin. She slowly guided it towards the target, not stopping until her daughter was pressed up against her rosebud. Then Lily let go, and took a deep breath.  
  
“There,” Lily said, letting her head fall backwards onto Juliet’s pillow. “Now, you just need to push-!”  
  
Lily’s eyes went wide and she made a choking sound as she felt Juliet do just that. She gasped, feeling pain and discomfort suddenly shooting through her body. She breathed in and out as Juliet grunted.  
  
“Not so fast!” Lily yelped. “You’ve got to be more careful!”  
  
“Sorry,” Juliet said, sinking back down on her heels. “What should I do?”  
  
Lily held up a hand as she fought to get her breathing back under control. She stared upwards for a second, before lowering her gaze back down.  
  
“Put your penis back where it was,” Lily said, feeling the large head rubbing against her once more. “And now, _carefully_ start to push in.”  
  
Juliet nodded. She was a lot slower this time around, and the pain was not nearly as intense as it had been. And Lily could feel her daughter’s cock start to slide into her.  
  
Lily breathed in and out, taking deep gulps of air. She knew what that was doing to her breasts, making them rise and fall right in front of Juliet. Well, let Juliet enjoy the show. If she was even noticing that, instead of focusing on slowly sliding deeper and deeper into her mother’s rear.  
  
There was pain, yes. Lily’s ass was stretching to levels that it had never done before. That sort of thing always hurt. But there was still a certain sense of arousal to the entire thing. Lily had always been weak to getting her body toyed with and fucked, and her ass was no exception. It felt _good_ to slowly get filled up with her daughter’s cock as Juliet pressed her hips forward, inch after inch moving into her rear.  
  
“It’s so _tight_ , Mom,” Juliet said, not quite sounding like she believed that this was possible. She looked up and smiled. “It feels _really_ good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Lily said with a tense smile. “You can keep going, but,” she took a deep breath, “remember to take your time.”  
  
Juliet nodded quickly, and Lily gave her a _look_. She wasn’t quite certain what similarities a teenager’s idea of patience and _actual_ patience would share. But Lily just didn’t feel quite up for actually saying anything like that. Instead, she took a deep breath and relaxed as much as she could as she felt her daughter starting to push deeper and deeper into her.  
  
Juliet seemed like she was already buried inside of Lily already, every inch of her cock jammed into Lily’s tight, tight ass. And yet, there was always more. No matter how full Lily felt, there was still a relentless pressure as more and more dick was shoved into Lily’s butt.  
  
“God, Mom,” Juliet said with a big smile on her face. “Your ass is amazing.” Her eyes went down a bit, staring at Lily’s shaved pussy. “How is it next to pussy?”  
  
“I like it in my pussy more than in my ass,” Lily had to admit. “But if you’re asking what feels better, then I _really_ don’t have the right equipment to say.”  
  
Juliet laughed, her giggles as clear as crystal. She looked down at her mother’s pussy, and reached down. Before her hand could actually arrive, though, Lily’s own hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
“Sorry, sweety, but that’s not on the menu,” Lily said, her voice as firm as she could make it. And with the stress she was feeling, that meant there was quite a bit of wobbling in her voice. “Maybe if you complete a quarter with an A+, we can talk about that. But not before.”  
  
Juliet pouted, and Lily almost caved. She really _was_ weak when a cock was inside of her, wasn’t she? But she took a deep breath and held firm. Lily wasn’t on birth control, and hadn’t been for years, not since Mike had gotten a few strategically-placed snips to ensure that Juliet remained an only child. And Lily was _not_ going to run the risk of Juliet becoming both a sister and a father to the newest member of the family. Best to cut that sort of thing off right at the root, rather than placing any ideas in Juliet’s head.  
  
“Okay,” Juliet said, sighing theatrically. Then she shoved another inch of cock into her mother’s butt. “I can live with that.”  
  
“G-good,” Lily managed to get out, gasping for air as she felt like she was being split in two. “Just, ah, ah!”  
  
Lily’s head went backwards, pressing against the pillow. Her hands squeezed at Juliet’s sheets as she stared at the blue ceiling. Oh, she felt full. And she was in some pain. Not a _lot_ of pain, nothing compared to her period, but it still _hurt_.  
  
And, underneath it, there was some pleasure. Quite a bit of pleasure, actually. Lily gasped and moaned, as the pleasure and the pain warred for supremacy inside of her. And all the while, Juliet kept on pushing forward, burying more and more of her cock inside of her mother.  
  
“It’s so hot in here,” Juliet groaned, reaching down and pulling her loose pajama top off of her body. “There, _that’s_ better.”  
  
Lily looked at her daughter’s body and blushed. Juliet was a _very_ attractive teenage girl. Very, very attractive. The sight of her youthful frame, pale skin and smooth limbs sent something stirring through Lily.  
  
Lily was attracted to women, of course. Not _as_ attracted as she was to men, or, at least, there was none of the rush of pleasure that she felt when a man told her to get down onto her knees and present herself. But it still felt _good_ to be with another woman. And the prettier, the better. And Juliet was very, very pretty.  
  
“You’re so pretty, Mom,” Juliet said, mirroring Lily’s words. “These big breasts and this ass and _everything_.” She smiled and reached forward, taking Lily’s large breasts in her hands and squeezing down on them. “You’re ten out of ten.”  
  
“I, I,” Lily gasped, looking at Juliet, her mind awhirl. This wasn’t the kind of thing a daughter should be saying to her mother. But then again, a daughter shouldn’t be so _deep_ inside of her mother, and a mother shouldn’t have whored herself out to her only child, either. “I’m glad you think so, Jules,” Lily finally said, lamely.  
  
It wasn’t much, but it was all that Lily was able to get out. She was feeling so _full_ , and the dick inside of her was occupying so _much_ of her thoughts. She could barely breathe as she felt the huge shaft moving deeper and deeper inside of her. How on earth wasn’t Juliet all the way inside of her yet? It already felt like a baseball bat had been shoved inside of Lily, and she could still see her daughter’s body slowly, steadily, moving towards her own.  
  
And Juliet was playing with Lily’s breasts. There was a lot of breast there to play with. Lily had some _big_ tits, and Juliet was taking full advantage of that, running her hands over Lily’s boobs, squeezing and playing with them. They were feeling _good_. Very, very good.  
  
Lily supposed that Juliet had gotten familiar with how to make tits feel good from her own explorations. Even though Juliet wasn’t as well-endowed as Lily was, she still had fairly large boobs. And right now, Lily was _watching_ those breasts swing back and forth as she got fucked by her daughter.  
  
“Wow!” Juliet said happily, just a hint of strain in her voice. “I’m all the way inside of you, Mom!”  
  
Lily looked down in disbelief. She forced her head and upper body up, trying to get a better view of her ass. And sure enough, Juliet’s hips were pressed up against Lily’s crotch. And, most of all, Lily could _feel_ her daughter’s dick inside of her.  
  
Lily’s hand ran up her torso, finally stopping at where it felt like Juliet’s cock ended. It was closer to her breasts than to the bottom of her torso. Lily swallowed. She was outright _impaled_ on her daughter’s dick. There was no way that she would be able to move her lower body around. She could kick and thrash with her legs, but actually twisting around or anything with this fat rod inside of her? Not a chance. Not a single chance at all.  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Lily gasped, sweat beading on her face and running down her skin. “Now, remember to be careful about,” she was forced to break off and pant for a little while, “your poor old mom’s body when-!” Lily moaned, feeling the _stretching_ inside of her. “You start to fuck me,” Lily finally finished, feeling like she had run a marathon as her head fell back against the pillow.  
  
“Right, right, be careful, got it,” Juliet said in a cheery tone that did _nothing_ to make Lily feel confident about the level of care and tenderness her daughter would show to her tightest hole. “Now let’s get this party started!”  
She started to pull back out of Lily. Lily moaned once again, feeling the shaft sliding out of her. It still felt _huge_ inside of her. At least the pleasure was starting to grow again. God, she really was an anal whore who got off on incest, wasn’t she? Mike had been _right_ as he had teased her last night.  
  
Lily’s pussy clenched down, remembering the vibrator that had been moving back and forth around her entrance as her husband had mocked and teased her and made her so, so wet. This wasn’t the same as last night. There was still pleasure to be found here, but it was such a different _kind_ of pleasure. And mixed in with some pain.  
  
Lily wasn’t exactly opposed to pain. Getting bent over Mike’s lap and spanked was hardly the worst thing in the world. Especially when she gave him a blowjob later to show that she was a good girl who was sorry for making whatever the mistake had been. But she was _used_ to getting spanked. Getting treated like this, having this huge shaft moving so deeply inside of her, stretching her out so much, that was something that Lily hadn’t had the slightest chance to get used to yet.  
  
Juliet pulled out of her mother’s ass a lot faster than she had slid into it. When Lily found the strength to lift her head a bit and look down, she could see her daughter’s cock mostly sticking out of her ass, still gleaming with lube.   
  
And then Juliet started to shove it back inside of her. Lily cried out like a beast as she felt the shaft moving into her, going a bit faster this time. And even as she moaned and yelped, she still felt arousal leaking out of her pussy and running down her skin.  
  
That was helped with how Juliet was still playing with her mother’s body. She wasn’t going down to her pussy, but that still left a _lot_ of Lily on display. There was plenty for a teenager having sex for the first time to explore. And Juliet was eager to get _all_ of it.  
  
It wasn’t _just_ her breasts, though Juliet sure did spend a lot of time touching her mother’s large, soft, bouncy breasts, and teasing her aching nipples. There was also her legs and arms. Juliet even lifted one of Lily’s thighs up into the air and kissed it, pressing her tongue against the large, firm thigh. And then she licked it. _That_ made Lily gasp and moan, twisting around on the bed and blushing hard as she watched her daughter treat her body like this.  
  
It was a major turn on, of course. Lily _liked_ being objectified, turned into a piece of meat for men to use however they wanted. It got her motor running, and several times, she had masturbated to the thought of being turned into a free use cum dump, where any man could come and leave a load of semen in her holes, without a single thought about her. But having her _daughter_ treat her like this? That was a whole new level of Lily, and the revulsion and arousal she felt were warring with each other.  
  
And arousal was winning out. Lily was getting more and more aroused. She was still a long way from an orgasm, but one was sounding increasingly _needed_. She shivered on her daughter’s bed, thinking about how good it would feel to cum. How _right_ it would feel to cum, to lay back and let the pleasure just sweep through her, washing away all of her cares and worries.  
  
Lily looked up at Juliet’s face and felt a wave of shame at the thought that it would be her own _daughter_ who would do this to her. But the shame she felt wasn’t nearly enough to stop her from laying back and letting Juliet continue to fuck her.  
  
“This feels amazing, Mom,” Juliet said happily, a big grin on her face as she plowed in and out of her mother’s yielding ass. “I mean, _wow_!” She laughed, a high-pitched sound of delight. “I had thought that sex would feel good, but I didn’t know it would feel _this_ good!”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Lily said, her body twitching a bit as Juliet ran her hands down her mother’s sides. The pressure of her fingers seemed to leave trails of fire behind her. “There’s a reason sex is, ah, so popular!”  
  
Lily panted for breath. She wasn’t even the one moving back and forth, and she still found it hard to breathe. Hard to concentrate on anything but the _huge_ shaft that was moving in and out of her. Lily closed her eyes and squealed as Juliet’s cock seemed to hollow her out, molding Lily’s ass around her daughter’s cock. And it was still feeling so _good_.  
  
Lily’s pussy was weeping arousal by now, a steady stream of liquid sliding out of her folds and running down. It went down around Juliet’s cock, and then down onto her sheets. It was a real effort to keep her hands at her sides, instead of lifting them to play with her wet, needy pussy. Lily knew it would feel so _good_ if she did that, if she gave her folds the attention that they needed.  
  
But if she did that in front of Juliet, it would need an explanation of why Lily could touch her own pussy while Juliet couldn’t. The reasons why were pretty obvious, but that was still more logical, coherent thinking than Lily was really capable of right now. It was a real struggle to be capable of anything more than moaning like a bitch in heat.  
  
Juliet was slowly moving faster and faster in her mother’s ass, sliding back and forth. It felt _good_ , the pain steadily diminishing until almost nothing was left. There was just the pleasure. The pleasure of getting her ass fucked yes, but there was also the wonderful feeling of making somebody else happy. That _always_ made Lily feel good, knowing that her lewd body was being used to brighten someone’s day.  
  
That it was her daughter who she was making so happy was well, um… Lily blushed at the thought of what she was doing, but she didn’t try to stop. She _couldn’t_ stop. Mike had given her an order, and Lily was so _weak_ when it came to things like that.  
  
Instead, she just let herself keep on getting fucked, let her daughter keep on using her lewd body for the only thing it was good for. And it felt so, so good.  
  
“Juliet!” Lily gasped as she looked up at her daughter. “Touch my breasts again. _Please_.”  
  
The last word came out as more a tortured gasp than as a request. But Juliet still did so, reaching down and grabbing her mother’s boobs. And it felt _good_. Lily moaned and gasped, twitching around as she felt slender fingers sinking into her boobs. She bucked, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes from the sheer intensity of the emotions she was feeling. It was so _good_. It was really, really good, and Lily wanted to cum.  
  
And right then, Juliet leaned down, capturing her mother’s mouth in another kiss. Lily’s eyes went wide and she moaned into her daughter’s mouth as she got kissed.  
  
Their kissing was even more frenetic this time. Juliet pressed her body against her mother’s, until they were almost flat against each other. They both moaned into each other’s mouths. Lily found her arms coming up, almost on their own, to wrap around Juliet’s body and hold her daughter close against her. Not that Juliet showed any signs of wanting to leave.  
  
The two of them writhed against each other, even as Juliet’s hips kept on moving back and forth, making her cock slide in and out of Lily’s ass. Lily desperately clutched at Juliet’s body, while Juliet was holding her mother down on the bed, making sure that her mother couldn’t do a thing but get _fucked_ , fucked straight into the bed.  
  
Lily found that she really liked getting kissed by her daughter. And that she really liked kissing her daughter. Both were really enjoyable. Lily moaned as she made out with Juliet, feeling her daughter’s breasts pressing against her, and Juliet’s tongue plundering her mouth.  
  
God, Lily was a slut. She _knew_ she was a slut, had known that for over half of her life. But she hadn’t really, properly known that she was an _incestual_ slut as well. Lily wished she could feel some, or even _any_ shame over that. But she couldn’t. All she could do was lay back on her daughter’s bed and let Juliet do almost anything she wanted to with her.  
  
And Juliet was still thrusting into her. Her speed had pretty much topped out. She wasn’t as going as fast as Mike did in Lily’s pussy, but she was still going fast enough to _really_ make her mother moan and groan and pant into Juliet’s mouth as she got fucked.  
  
Lily could feel the force of the thrusts traveling through her, reaching so _deep_ into her body. It was all so, so intense. She couldn’t quite believe that this was happening, even as all five of her senses told her it was. Her daughter, her little baby girl, fucking her like this? Using her mother’s body as a piece of meat as a reward for studying hard?  
  
Well, when it was put like that, Lily found it pretty hot. She felt another shock of arousal passing through her. She shivered, and pressed up against her daughter. Juliet was so soft and warm. Well, except for one part of her. _That_ part was very, very hard and hot. And it felt so _good_ , buried inside of Lily’s ass.  
  
“Mom,” Juliet moaned, pulling away from her mother’s lips to look down at her. She smiled widely. “This is so _amazing_ , Mom. I love you so, so much.”  
  
“I love you too, sweety,” Lily said, her voice wobbling as she tried to get the words out properly. She reached up and patted the sides of her daughter’s face. “And I really am happy that we’re doing,” she closed her eyes and shivered, “ _this_.”  
  
Juliet nodded her head quickly. Lily wasn’t sure when she could last remember her daughter smiling this widely. There was a big, beautiful look of happiness on Juliet’s face, and it made Lily feel so _content_ to see it.  
  
“Oh, and Mom?” Juliet added, pausing for a second as she looked down at Lily. “Your ass feels _amazing_.”  
  
Lily blushed at that and swatted her daughter on the arm. Juliet giggled, and kept on pumping in and out of her mother’s rear. Back and forth, back and forth, her _immense_ cock doing quite the number on Lily’s butt.  
  
Man, Lily didn’t know if she was going to be able to walk after this. Her legs felt _weak_ , and she knew there was going to be quite the… feeling in her rear for a long while. Was she going to have to go to sleep in her daughter’s bed? She hadn’t done _that_ since Juliet was four and fighting through chicken pox.  
  
Well, if she did, she did. There was nothing else for it. Lily couldn’t, wouldn’t, stop now. Juliet had earned the right to fuck her mother’s ass, and that was just what was going to happen. There was no way around it. Juliet would fuck and fuck and fuck her mother until she came, and Lily wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
She wondered, for the first time, just where Juliet would end up cumming. Inside of her ass? Lily wasn’t sure if she would _survive_ that. Her butt already felt so, so stuffed. And to add a whole bunch of cum on top of that? Lily could remember how much Juliet had cum when it had just been a titjob. Now, with the thought of getting to have anal sex dancing through Juliet’s head all day, how much more cum would be waiting? Lily shivered at the thought.  
  
So maybe she should hope that Juliet would pull out and decorate her mother’s body with cum. That was another possibility. A sticky, sticky possibility, but the one that Lily decided she preferred. Not, of course, that she would ever _dream_ of telling her daughter where she was and wasn’t allowed to cum. That just wasn’t the sort of decision Lily should be making. She had already used up all of her authority in telling Juliet that she wasn’t allowed to touch her mother’s pussy.  
  
They had stopped kissing at some point. Honestly, Lily wasn’t able to tell when. All she knew was that she and Juliet didn’t have their lips pressed together. Juliet was still pressed against her mother, her face just inches away from her mother’s. Lily shivered as she saw the look in Juliet’s eyes. Juliet was _loving_ what was happening to her. Both to _her_ and to her mother.  
  
“I’m,” Lily gasped, her heart pounding in her chest and her lungs feeling like she was inhaling the air from a furnace, “I’m glad that you’re loving this, Juliet.” She reached up with a trembling hand and patted her daughter’s cheek.  
  
“How could I not love this?” Juliet asked brightly, showing far more energy as she pounded in and out of her mother’s ass than Lily thought she had felt in the past twenty years. “You’re _amazing_ , Mom.” She smiled widely. “And your ass is out of this world.”  
  
The praise made Lily shiver a bit. Actually, quite a few things were making Lily shiver as her daughter kept on moving in and out of her butt, stretching Lily’s ass wide open.  
  
The arousal was still growing inside of Lily. She realized she was actually going to cum pretty soon. She felt a bit guilty over that. This was about _Juliet_ , and giving her the promised reward for her hard work. Not about Lily’s pleasure.  
  
Well, Lily was sure that Juliet would be cumming sooner or later. So she would just need to stay right here on Juliet’s bed, and let her daughter keep on fucking her ass, using her however Juliet felt like. And then Juliet would orgasm and either fill her mother up or cover her with semen. One or the other.  
  
Lily shivered again at the thought. She hoped Juliet wouldn’t get hard again right after cumming. Because she was only getting to fuck her mother _once_. Afterwards, she would have to get another A+ before she would get to use her mother’s rear again.  
  
At that point, a thought came to Lily. She had heard Juliet complaining before about how sometimes she had several tests on the same day. What would happen if Juliet got two or three A+ on the same day? Lily _knew_ her daughter. Juliet would want to get all of her rewards on the same day.  
  
What would that _feel_ like? How could Lily cope with getting her ass fucked like that, fucked over and over again by her daughter? Would she even be able to move afterwards? Would she even still be conscious, or would her daughter have fucked her into a coma?  
  
Lily _knew_ that the idea should have sent a shiver of fear through her. It didn’t. Not even remotely. Instead Lily felt the arousal inside of her climb as she thought about being left in her daughter’s room, bent over the bed, a thick river of semen drooling out of her rear. Maybe Juliet would take some photos on her phone, to show to her friends that her mom really was the biggest whore in the entire town. Maybe, maybe, maybe…  
  
All kinds of nasty, twisted, enjoyable thoughts ran through Lily’s head as she thought about what could be done to her if her daughter earned the right to fuck her ass two or three times in a row. She whimpered and felt the arousal pulsing inside of her body rise a notch.  
  
“You’re just so _tight_ , Mom,” Juliet grunted as she kept on fucking her mother’s rear. “I didn’t think it would be this _tight_.”  
  
“And, and,” Lily said, before finally managing to speak properly, “most girls wouldn’t even be able to let you inside of them.” She winced and gasped and shivered. “I’ve got practice and I’m, well, a big girl.”  
  
“No kidding,” Juliet said with a nod and a smile as she looked down at her mother’s large breasts, thick thighs and nice waist. “God, you’re just so hot, Mom.”  
  
Lily smiled a bit at that. Most of her mind was wrapped up with what was _happening_ to her, though. The relentless thrusting in and out of her rear, over and over again. Lily shivered and moaned and gasped and showed what a _whore_ she was, a slut who thoroughly enjoyed getting treated like this. And it felt so good, so _right_ to have this happen to her. To have her body get used by someone else because of what _they_ had done. It was just so, so _correct_. It was right where Lily belonged in the grand scheme of things. A wanton whore, laying on her back and getting used by her daughter.  
  
“You,” Lily gulped, aware of what she was saying, and what it could mean, “you can go harder if you want, Juliet.”  
  
“I can?” Juliet asked, looking surprised before looking down at where her cock was stretching out her mother’s anus. “You sure?”  
  
Lily opened her mouth to start to quibble. It was too late, though. Juliet had already shifted her grip on her mother’s body. And now she was _really_ pounding into Lily, making the older woman jolt backwards as the first of many rapid, powerful thrusts was given.  
  
“Oh!” Lily moaned, eyes going wide as she felt the shaft moving in and out of her so much _quicker_ now. “Oh, oh, yes, oh my god!”  
  
It didn’t take much of that rapid thrusting before Lily came. Her eyes crossed as the tipping point inside of her was reached. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. The orgasm was blossoming, and there was nothing Lily could do about it besides let it happen.  
  
And it felt so _good_ as it did. Lily moaned, feeling like her entire body was melting as the pleasure rolled through her. Amazing. It was amazing. Lily loved getting fucked in the ass by her daughter’s huge dick. It was wonderful, beyond words, Lily was so _happy_ that this was happening to her.  
  
Lily’s pussy squeezed down tightly around absolutely nothing. It was like a wildfire was rushing through her body, consuming every inch of her. It felt so _good_. And it was because of her daughter. No matter how good Lily felt, there was still no way for her to forget that. She was cumming like this because she was getting fucked in the ass by her daughter. That would always, _always_ stay with her.  
  
And now, as she was cumming, that thought didn’t have the tinge of shame and scolding that it _should_ have had. Instead, all Lily could feel was so much pleasure as the knowledge that her daughter’s huge dick was making her feel so good. All Lily could do was cum like the slut she was on her daughter’s giant cock.  
  
Lily barely had time to revel in her orgasm. And then Juliet was cumming as well. And as good as Lily’s orgasm was, her daughter cumming inside of her was a _lot_ more pressing on her mind.  
  
“Oh God!” Juliet moaned, her fingers digging down into Lily’s skin, clenching down tightly. “Oh fuck, oh yes, oh _yes_!”  
  
Juliet came a _lot_. She flooded her mother’s ass with semen. Lily gasped, every single last one of her thoughts wiped away as she felt the cum pour into her. There was so _much_ of it, and it was going so _deep_ inside of her. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t do anything but just lay there and let her daughter pump her semen into her mother’s orgasming body.  
  
It was so _hot_. So very, very hot. Lily gasped, twitching around on the bed, her hands grabbing at herself, the sheets, her daughter, anything. There was so much cum, that was filling her up so _fully_. It was hot and sticky and thick and it was going even deeper inside of Lily’s body than her daughter’s cock had. Lily couldn’t believe it, couldn’t stand it, couldn’t do anything but lay flat on her back and let her daughter use her like a toy to get off with.  
  
And it felt so good. The corners of Lily’s mouth twitched upwards in a brainless smile as she felt the white-hot pleasure rushing through her. It was good. It was so good. She wasn’t able to talk, to _think_ , but it still felt so good.  
  
Meaningless babble fell from Lily’s lips as she twitched around. But as much as she twitched, she was never able to pull herself off of her daughter’s dick. That kind of strength just wasn’t inside of her. All she could do was let her daughter empty her balls into Lily’s asshole.  
  
The stream of semen couldn’t last forever. It certainly _felt_ like it did, like the flow would never end and Lily would keep on getting more and more stuffed with cum. But, eventually, it did. And, after a while, Lily’s thoughts started to return, gradually piecing themselves together from the fragments that that they had been shattered into.  
  
She stared upwards, looking at the ceiling. Eventually, she managed to get herself together enough to lift her head and stare at her daughter.  
  
Juliet was still looking down at her, a _very_ happy look on her face. She was still pressed against Lily’s body, and her dick was still inside her mother. But it was slowly shrinking.   
  
Then she pulled it completely out of Lily. Lily made a noise in the back of her throat as she felt the shaft slide out of her. And then she could feel the thick stream of cum that left her ass as well. Juliet was _certainly_ going to need to do some laundry before going to sleep tonight.  
  
Lily was still feeling pretty out of it. She wasn’t as young as she had once been. Getting a hard anal pounding from a huge cock was the kind of thing that left her weak and shaking for a long, long time afterwards. And another round, using any part of her body, certainly didn’t sound like something she was up for. A pity, given that she should be the perfect sex toy for her husband, but she would just have to cope with the failure.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet said, leaning down to give her mother a hug, arms squeezing tightly for a moment before letting go. “That was _amazing_.” She wiped a hand across her forehead. “Seriously, I had no idea sex could be that good.” She paused for a second. “And that it was with _you_ just made the entire thing so, so much better.”  
  
Lily blushed a bit at that and smiled. Actually, she blushed a _lot_ at that. She had to turn her face away for a second and tried to compose herself. She didn’t succeed, and she still felt like she had just been put through the wringer in several senses when she looked back at her daughter.  
  
“I-I’m glad that it was so g-good,” Lily said, stuttering a bit as she tried to get her mouth working again. “I liked it too.” She shivered, remembering just how _good_ it had felt at the end. “Quite a bit.”  
  
“Yeah, it was awesome, wasn’t it?” Juliet said, preening a bit. “And I’m glad that I could make you feel so good, Mom.”  
  
“Now, remember,” Lily said, gasping heavily as she tried to focus on Juliet. Her daughter seemed to blur in and out of focus. “This isn’t a one-time deal.” She paused for a moment, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard inside of her chest. “Any test you get an A or better on,” Lily blushed a bit as she thought about how much longer the school year was going to last, “this will happen again.”  
  
“And what if I get A’s on my end of quarter grade?” Juliet asked, her gaze moving down her mother’s body to Lily’s pussy and lingering there. “What do I get then?”  
  
Lily shivered a bit, thinking about what it would feel like to have her daughter’s bitch-breaker of a cock inside of her pussy. She pushed her legs together, feeling a certain ache inside of her. It wasn’t really a _bad_ ache.  
  
“That will be something your father and I talk about later,” Lily said, thinking she had a pretty good idea of what, exactly, might end up being decided. “And we maybe decide to reward you with something else, understand?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Juliet said, still looking down at where her mother’s pussy would be. Her limp cock gave a twitch and Lily shivered. “Well, it’s still a good reason to study, right!” Juliet said brightly.  
  
“Getting into a good college is a good reason to study,” Lily said as severely as she could with her daughter’s semen drooling out of her asshole. “But yes, something more… present in the short-term could be helpful.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Mom,” Juliet said, reaching down and squeezing one of her mother’s large, firm cheeks. “I’m going to keep on studying _super_ hard.” She smiled at Lily. “You want to be able to reward me for studying hard again, right?”  
  
And her daughter, Lily realized, was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grade Improvement Initiative Part Two**

  
Lily swallowed as she saw my daughter sit down right next to her. She felt a bit ashamed over that reaction. There was no real reason for her to do that. Juliet was a _lovely_ girl and a good daughter and was always as responsive and obedient as a teenager could be expected to be. But still…  
  
“Hi, Mom,” Juliet said happily as she glanced at her mother before looking at the evening news. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m,” Lily swallowed, trying not to look nervous in front of her only child. After over a decade and a half of raising a kid, she knew that they could smell fear, “I’m doing just fine, Juliet. And how was school today?”  
  
“ _Great_ ,” Juliet said, lifting her arms above her head and stretching. One arm came back down to rest at her side, but the other ended up draped over Lily’s shoulders. “Had an assembly and it was just as much fun as spirit assemblies always are.”  
  
It was only thanks to Lily’s long experience with her daughter that let her see the sarcasm in the last sentence of that. She just nodded and kept on watching the news, not quite able to look her daughter in the eye. Even though Juliet wasn’t doing anything more than just sitting there. Right next to Lily, even though there was _all_ that room on the couch.  
  
Juliet sure had been more… physically affectionate with her mother lately. Ever since, well, Lily had let herself get fucked in the ass by her daughter as a reward for getting good grades. That was the kind of thing that could _really_ color the way a relationship went. Even one that had already lasted for Juliet’s entire life.  
  
Juliet hadn’t actually _said_ anything about the… reward that Lily had given her. But she didn’t _need_ to. Lily was reminded of it every time she saw her daughter. And she wished the reminder wasn’t quite so pleasurable. But it really was. Lily’s body was… responsive to the touch of another. That was a nice way of putting it. Far better than saying that Lily was a slut with a body that was made for fucking.  
  
“By the way,” Juliet said. “I’ve got another test coming up tomorrow, on Biology.” Her voice was a bit energetic but still very calm.  
  
“Oh?” Lily asked, swallowed around a sudden lump of worry and anticipation in her throat. “Have you studied for it?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve studied the _shit_ out of it,” Juliet said, waving her hand around.  
  
“Juliet,” Lily said quickly and with iron in her voice. “Don’t swear.”  
  
“Right, right, sorry, Mom,” Juliet said, nodding. “But yeah, I spent the past two hours studying. I’m sure I’m going to ace it.”  
  
Lily wasn’t quite so sure. Biology wasn’t exactly Juliet’s strong spot. But she did have a very good motivation to do well in it. A _very_ good motivation. Lily shifted around in her seat, her ass clenching around nothing and her pussy growing heated at the memory of what it had felt like to be with her daughter. How her daughter’s thick cock had painted Lily’s mind white and turned her inside out. And all of that before she had even cum.  
  
Lily swallowed, trying not to be so distracted by the memories of last week. That had been… she still didn’t have the words to properly describe everything that had been. Beyond something she was never going to forget.”  
  
“I hope you do good on the test,” Lily said, managing to keep her voice calm even as she thought about how if Juliet did good, then she was going to demand another titfuck. And if she did _great_ , she was going to demand another round of anal sex.  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Juliet said, smiling up at her mother. “Oh, my show’s about to start. Mind if we change the station?”  
  
“No,” Lily said, shaking her head, glancing at the TV as the news anchors said goodbye for the evening. “Feel free.”  
  
And maybe with a new episode to distract her, Juliet wouldn’t be quite so focused on her mother. And that was what Lily wanted. She was sure of it.

*******

“I thought I had it, Mom, I really did,” Juliet said, sighing heavily and resting the side of her head against her mother’s shoulder. “I studied and I studied and I _studied_ but I still…” she trailed off and sighed again.  
  
“Eighty nine percent isn’t a _bad_ grade,” Lily said, glancing at the crumpled up paper clenched in her daughter’s hand. “And I’m still proud of you that you managed to do so well on it.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Juliet said with a sigh. “But I still thought I was going to get, you know,” she glanced down at Lily’s breasts and the cleavage her yellow blouse displayed, “better than that.”  
  
“Next time,” Lily said, deciding that she hadn’t noticed where her daughter was looking. “The quarter’s only just begun, and there’s still plenty of time for you to do better in all of your classes.”  
  
“That’s right,” Juliet said, sitting up and swinging herself around to look at Lily. Lily drew her head back a bit as she realized that she and her daughter were almost kissing, they were pressed up so close to each other. “If I keep on studying with my friends, maybe ask my teachers for some extra help, I’m sure I can get a perfect score in at least one of my classes for the entire quarter!” Her eyes gleamed with excitement. “And then…”  
  
“We, um, can talk about that once that happens,” Lily said, swallowing.  
  
Just what _would_ she give her daughter if she managed to get an A+ as her final grade for the quarter? A blowjob would be an obvious downgrade from the titfuck and anal sex she had already given her daughter. And that left… Lily’s thick, firm thighs pressed together underneath her skirt as she shivered. She wished she could tell herself it was a shiver of dread, but Lily knew herself and her own body too well for that to be true.  
  
“Ugh, I wish Dad was here,” Juliet said, sliding her head down until it was on Lily’s lap. “We could all go out for ice cream or something.”  
  
“I wish he was here, too, sweety,” Lily said, for even more reasons than just going out to have ice cream. “But the conference _is_ a big step up for him.”  
  
Juliet nodded and twisted around so that she was looking up at Lily instead out at the black TV. Of course, she also had to slide along Lily’s thighs a bit so she could look her mother in the face instead of just staring at her breasts. Not that Lily though that Juliet would actually object to something like that.  
  
“But at least the two of us can have fun,” Lily said, then realized what that _sounded_ like. She opened her mouth to clarify, then decided that nothing she said in way of an explanation or clarification could possibly make this sound less incriminating or laced with innuendo. “And I had better go start on dinner.”  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Juliet said, sighing heavily and lifting herself up.  
  
Lily got out from the couch and looked down at her daughter. Juliet really did seem down in the dumps. Over not getting to fuck either her mother’s tits or ass, Lily was sure, which made her dejection a _bit_ less important than if it had been her feeling down over getting dumped or having a fight with Rosa.  
  
And she was also sure that Juliet would be solving her problem soon enough. It might not be by fucking her mother, but Lily _knew_ how much her daughter masturbated. And what (or who) Juliet masturbated to. _A_ Lily would be helping Juliet get off, Lily was certain of it. At least this way, Lily didn’t have to actually face up to what she had agreed to. And what she had done.  
  
Shaking her head, Lily went off to the kitchen. Dinner wasn’t going to make itself.

*******

Juliet’s hand was on Lily’s thigh. Fairly high up along her thigh as well. It was distracting. Lily just wasn’t certain if she should have Juliet move that hand or not. After all, was it really causing any trouble right where it was?  
  
Yes, actually, but would it be causing any trouble if Lily wasn’t a slut who got so wet from being groped that even her own daughter could turn her on? Lily was a lot less certain that was the case. Instead, she tried not to squirm and stayed staring straight ahead at the high school band.  
  
At least they were good this year. Last year… Lily had been forced to give Mike a disapproving look, even if she had fully agreed with his bluntly phrased assessment of their capabilities. She wished he was here as well, but in between that conference and now his on-site training, they had only had two days together.  
  
Ah well, at least she could enjoy the school concert with her daughter. Although it was obvious that Juliet had more on her mind than just music. Her hand was moving back and forth in a repetitive pattern and was slowly pushing Lily’s skirt up along one thigh. Just a few more inches, and the top of Lily’s nylons would be seen. Although only to Juliet, since the two of them were sitting at the far end of the bleachers. And now Lily could tell _why_ Juliet had chosen that spot for them and why she had insisted on sitting in between Lily and the rest of the audience.  
  
And Lily still wasn’t doing anything stop it. She just couldn’t bring herself to. Not when she was getting turned on. That had always been Lily’s weakness, since she was old enough to _get_ turned on. Her body was too sensitive and her mind too weak. The right kind of touch could make Lily melt and be completely incapable of focusing on anything but the arousal that had started to grow inside of her. And there were far more good kinds of touches than there were bad.  
  
Lily licked her lips and glanced at her daughter. Juliet was still staring down at the stage, not giving a sign that she knew what she was doing. Until Lily looked closer at her and saw just how _intently_ Juliet was staring down at her fellow students. And how she wasn’t blinking very often. Oh, Juliet knew just what she was doing.  
  
Lily should stop her. She really should. But she just couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she found herself spreading her legs a bit and Juliet’s hand sliding down onto the _inside_ of her thigh. And that felt… Lily shivered as Juliet gasped. Her daughter’s hand was pressing down, rubbing against her, almost at bare skin by now. And it was making it so hard for Lily to keep herself under control.  
  
Part of her wanted to sneak off and have an orgasm. By her own fingers or by Juliet’s dick, that didn’t really matter. But she _couldn’t_ , not here at her daughter’s school, not where people could see her. It was the first time in a _long_ time that Lily could remember feeling shame over others seeing her sexuality. But this was her _daughter_ she was contemplating getting caught fucking! That would just be awful, horrible beyond words.  
  
It _would_ be. Lily kept on telling herself that, her hands balling into fists as she tried to keep herself in her seat. That she could tell Juliet to stop touching her like this, or even just move her daughter’s hand, didn’t really occur to her. Instead, she started to slowly soak her panties, even as Lily’s ass squeezed the plug she had slid inside of herself before leaving. That was feeling good too and making it harder and harder for Lily to stay still.  
  
“Are you okay, Mom?” Juliet asked in a whisper.  
  
Now how on earth was Lily supposed to answer that?

*******

Now how on earth had Lily ended up in this situation?  
  
She was only wearing her underwear, flat on her stomach and letting her daughter touch her. Sure, this was _supposed_ to be for Juliet to practice her massage technique. And it was feeling good. But Lily had asked Rosa about this, and it seemed that the only person Juliet was practicing her massages on was Lily. Even when Rosa had unsubtly complained about how stiff her back was and how a proper pair of hands could work all of the tension right out of it.  
  
Despite that, Lily was still letting Juliet do the massage. She always _had_ had trouble saying no. Especially to people she had slept with, which _certainly_ included Juliet.  
  
Juliet’s hands were digging into Lily’s back and shoulders, her fingers really kneading into Lily’s muscles. And stopping from time to time as Juliet refreshed the video she was watching to make sure she was doing things right.  
  
“So you’ve,” Juliet grunted, half to herself, “dig the heel in,” she grunted again and shifted the angle of her palm slightly, “right _here_.”  
  
Lily winced, not certain if Juliet had _actually_ gotten the angle or position right. But since Juliet was still working on her stamina, she only had to endure it for a half a minute before Juliet stopped, muttering something about how sore her hands were.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lily asked, wondering what she would do if the answer was that her bra strap was getting in the way or something.  
  
“No, I’ve got this, Mom,” Juliet said quickly, rubbing some more oil onto Lily’s skin. She was already so lubed up it was a miracle she wasn’t sliding right off of the table. “I think I know what I did wrong this time!”  
  
And then her hands were back on Lily’s body. But this time, it was impossible to ignore _how_ they were on her body. It was pretty much all grabbing, all the time. Juliet had stopped using the heel of her palm or her forearm or elbow or anything but her palm and fingers to touch her mother’s glistening skin.  
  
At least she was staying on Lily’s back. For now, at least. But every time she moved around, Lily found herself wondering if this movement was going to end with Juliet’s hands unfastening her bra or sliding her panties down. And if Lily would do a _thing_ to stop her.  
  
She knew she should. Juliet was her beloved daughter and she didn’t want to be putting any strange ideas into Juliet’s head. As if those ideas hadn’t already been there smoldering away, only to be ignited when Lily had offered her body up to entice Juliet to get good grades.  
  
Lily shivered at that and shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about that sort of thing, about how much her daughter obviously wanted to fuck her. And how she was about thirty seconds from doing so right now. If Juliet climbed up onto the table and positioned herself behind Lily, removing her panties, was there anything that Lily could do to stop her daughter from sinking all the way into either one of her holes?  
  
Of course there were things that Lily could do. Was there anything that Lily _would_ do? No, not even slightly. She knew that about herself. Getting pushed around and told she was going to take cock was always something that got her so turned on. So wet and ready. And like this, with some surprisingly skilled hands wandering all over her? There was even less chance anything could happen that would make Lily say no.  
  
“Thanks for helping me out with this, Mom,” Juliet said, walking around the front of the table to get to Lily’s other side. “Massages are just so much _fun_.”  
  
Lily’s position meant that she got an excellent view of Juliet’s crotch and could see just how much _fun_ Juliet was having, touching her mother’s half-naked body. But, well, this wasn’t _sex_ , after all, right? Juliet was just practicing some useful skills. And Lily made sure not to repeat her thoughts from earlier about how she was the only one getting practiced on.  
  
So this was all fine, it was just _fine_. And not at all another step on the road leading to… well, Lily knew that Juliet deserved something special for getting a perfect grade throughout the quarter in her classes. That hadn’t happened yet, but when it did… Lily was getting pretty used to Juliet seeing her body. And touching her body.  
  
And now Juliet was touching her again, running her hands all over Lily’s back. And down her sides as well. Lily gasped as Juliet’s fingers slipped underneath her bra, pressing against her breasts. Juliet withdrew almost as soon as it had happened, but Lily _knew_ that it hadn’t been a mistake. And she still couldn’t bring herself to tell Juliet to stop. All she could really do was squirm around in place, thinking about how her daughter had touched her. And how nice it had felt.  
  
Lily had _needs_. Even when she wasn’t actively getting toyed with, she still needed to masturbate at least once a day. And in a situation like this… fucking herself for twenty minutes with one of her dildoes wasn’t going to cut it. She needed warm hands and a hard cock- no! What Lily _needed_ was a warm shower and to feel the water pulsing against her skin, all _over_ her skin…  
  
Lily realized that Juliet was touching her breasts again. And there wasn’t any way to deny what she was doing now. Her daughter was outright groping her, kneading and squeezing her breasts, making Lily moan and gasp and shake as she felt Juliet’s fingers moving around underneath the bra.  
  
“Juliet,” Lily moaned, not able to bring herself to turn her head to look at her daughter. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m massaging you, Mom,” Juliet said. She was obviously _trying_ to sound innocent like she didn’t even understand why the question was being asked. But she wasn’t that good of an actor and the lust and guilt in her voice were as clear as day. “Did you doze off?”  
  
“And, uh, why, ah, are you massaging my breasts?” Lily said, trying to sound stern but just sounding like a slut.  
  
“It’s a massage all over,” Juliet said quickly, no longer sounding anything but turned on. “I see them do it in videos all the time.”  
  
And if Juliet had seen that in actual how-to videos instead of porn, then Lily was a monkey’s uncle. But she couldn’t bring herself to say that. All she could do was keep on getting touched by her daughter and loving how _good_ it felt as she got groped and touched and how her nipples were being teased by Juliet’s slick fingers.  
  
Lily wasn’t able to bring herself to close her legs. They stayed widely spread, the muscles twitching underneath her skin. Lily shivered at that and wondered just what it would feel like if Juliet started the full-body massage down there. Would she be able to see how turned on her whore of a mother was? How could she _not_?  
  
Maybe Lily shouldn’t have worn sexy panties. But since she didn’t own any other kind, that would have meant appearing in front of her daughter bottomless and that would have been even _worse_. Worse. Right, that was the word not- Lily didn’t even allow herself to _finish_ that thought let alone dwell on it. It would have been _bad_ and she wasn’t doing it and that was the end of that. Final, nothing more needing to be said.  
  
Lily’s pussy was still wet as Juliet kept on touching her breasts. Lily buried her face in her arms and did her best not to think about anything. To just enjoy the feeling of the hands on her body for as long as she could. And it was very enjoyable.  
  
Far more enjoyable than it should be, although lately, Lily had been worrying less and less about _should_. After all, why not just go with the flow and enjoy how things were happening? They were making her feel _very_ good, after all.  
  
And Juliet was just being a good daughter who wanted to help her mother. Was there anything really _wrong_ with that? Of course not.  
  
Lily knew she was lying to herself but couldn’t quite bring herself to care.

*******

Lily shivered as she looked at herself in the mirror. The swimsuit she was wearing was a new one. At least it looked good on her, even if she had only bought it at Juliet’s urging. And she knew _why_ her daughter had argued Lily into buying it.  
  
Because Lily looked like a MILF slut in this. The red and white bikini clung _really_ tightly to her body. The side-ties sitting on her hips were an open invitation to someone sliding their fingers through the loops and making the entire thing fall apart. The cut of the top was _very_ deep and showed off her boobs and her cleavage, pressing her breasts together to make them look even bigger than they actually were. Which was quite the feat, all things considered.  
  
Behind Lily, she shifted herself to confirm, the material of the bikini was almost swallowed up by her ass, barely even visible. And even in the front, it wouldn’t take much to bunch the material to one side and have her pussy get shown off to the world. It was a good thing that she shaved down there, because anyone looking at her would be able to tell if she did or didn’t.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet said, appearing behind Lily and wrapping her arms around her mother. “You look really nice like that! What do you think of my swimsuit?”  
  
She stepped back and twirled around as Lily turned her head to look. And swallowed again.  
  
Juliet didn’t have the raw slutty sex appeal that her mother did. But it was still obvious that she was a hot teen who liked to show her body off. And what a body it was. Lily had to stop herself from being too obvious in checking her daughter out. Instead, she tried to focus on the swimsuit.  
  
And realized that even though Lily was larger than Juliet, her daughter’s swimsuit still had more material to it. Mostly to help cover up her penis, which was rather large even when it was soft.  
  
“The indoor pool is going to be so nice to go to, don’t you think?” Juliet said, acting as if she wasn’t eyefucking her mother. “Get out of all this chill,” she dramatically shivered, gesturing outside at the swaying trees, “and into some nice, warm water.”  
  
Lily fully agreed, and that was one of the reasons she had agreed to take her daughter to the community pool. Another was the chance to see her daughter in her bikini. And another was to show off her own body, mostly to her daughter. Although people staring at her and thinking about how’d they fuck her was still nice, even if they were strangers.  
  
And Lily had a suspicion that Juliet knew that as well, that she had an idea of just how of an exhibitionistic pervert her mother was. But just how much _did_ she know? Did she know that if Lily’s top somehow came off, she would be very slow to put it back on, underneath the gaze of all of the other swimmers, staring at her breasts and thinking about what they’d like to do with her?  
  
It was hard to say. There were some things that had happened over the past week that made Lily suspect that. Like Juliet joining her in the changing room to help her while they had been swimsuit shopping. She had more or less kept her hands off of her mother, but she hadn’t been able to hide (or even tried) her erection from being so close to her half naked mother. And she had been very eager to argue that Lily should stay naked in the changing room while Juliet went out to get some more bikinis to try on.  
  
And Lily had stayed naked, of course. She just wasn’t the type of woman who could disobey a sexual order. She had even flirted with the idea of having the door to the booth swing open and not notice until someone else came by and saw a stacked slut who was as naked as the day she had been born.  
  
Only a desire not to be found masturbating by her daughter had stopped Lily from doing anything but standing still, hands at her side until Juliet came back. And even then, there was no way that Juliet could possibly have missed the arousal that Lily’s lewd body had been showing. Her stiff nipples and the way that her thighs rubbed together, smearing arousal all over them as it leaked out of her wet, needy pussy.  
  
Lily had stayed turned on like that for the entire drive home and dinner had ended up being served very late, as she had spent the next hour masturbating furiously on her bed, wishing that it was an actual dick plunging into her pussy instead of the equine dildo she had been using. And who that cock belonged to had kept on shifting.  
  
If Juliet had walked in on her mother while Lily had been flat on her back and hammering a dildo in and out of her pussy, then Lily didn’t know _what_ she might have ended up doing. Having sex with her daughter just because she was horny, that felt so _wrong_. In Lily’s head, at least. Her pussy had been busy saying that it would have been so _right_.  
  
Well, it hadn’t happened. Yet, at least. Lily could see the way that Juliet was looking at her right now. It was a very _hungry_ look, one that said that there was all kinds of things that Juliet would like to do to her mother. And the stiffening cock in her bikini bottom was even more proof of that.  
  
Lily shook her head and grabbed the clothes she’d be wearing until they actually got to the pool. She wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have put the bikini on now and instead, if she should change when she got to the pool’s locker rooms, stripping down in front of Juliet and who knew how many other women. No, it was too late for that now. She’d have to go and be a perverted slut who showed off her body- well, she was going to be doing that already. She just wouldn’t be as _much_ of a perverted slut. Or at least she wouldn’t be acting as much of a perverted slut.  
  
“It’s been ages since we’ve been to the pool,” Juliet said happily, not even trying to hide how she was looking at her mothers’ body. “I heard they got a water slide put in last June. That should be a blast.”  
  
“Yes,” Lily said absentmindedly, shaking her ass a bit as she walked past her daughter. “It should be really fun.”  
  
And once they were there, maybe there would be enough good looking men and women to take Lily’s mind off of how hot her daughter was and how nice it was to feel her touching her. Lily didn’t have high hopes for that, though. There was something about getting your ass or tits fucked by your only child again and again and again (Juliet had only gotten a single B all quarter) that made it so _very_ hard to think of anything but how Juliet was next going to use that dick on Lily.  
  
Lily was no longer sure if it was just going to stay in her ass or tits. Juliet was a growing girl with _needs_. Should she really be that surprised if sooner or later, Juliet presented an argument for being able to use the rest of her mother’s body? And would she even need a _good_ argument to convince Lily?  
  
Lily doubted it. The way she was getting lately, it would take very little to erode the last few barriers against incest that she still had. And if Juliet knew just how much of a submissive her mother was, she might just try a sharp order to send Lily down to her knees. And that would _certainly_ work. Lily was under no illusions about how much of a submissive slut she was and how she would respond to a firm tone of voice. Especially from someone she loved who was already fucking her.  
  
Lily tried not to think about that sort of thing as she dressed. She shouldn’t be envisioning how wonderful it would be if Juliet waited until they were at the pool before ordering her mother to suck her off. Which Lily would do, and would do even if she was in public, where people could see her kneeling down in front of her daughter and rubbing her face against-  
  
This time Lily _actually_ managed to think about something else. She ran over what they would do for dinner tonight, if they would get home soon enough for her to make an egg bake or if it would spaghetti and meatballs for dinner instead. That was sufficiently unsexy that the arousal inside of her started to cool down instead of pulsing against her in a demanding way that- fuck it, Lily was having a _lot_ of trouble keeping herself under control.  
  
She would just have to hope that Juliet wouldn’t smell that weakness and order her to do something humiliating and erotic. Because that would be a _bad_ thing. Right. Very bad. Nothing that she would enjoy at all.  
  
They were certainly going to be having spaghetti and meatballs tonight, because Lily realized that as soon as they got home, she was going to spend the next few hours masturbating like the whore in heat that she was.

*******

Lily was sitting on the far end of the couch from Juliet. Her daughter was smiling widely. And for far more reasons than that it was the last day of the quarter and she had a three day weekend, Lily was sure. Juliet was holding a manila folder in her hands and was almost vibrating with excitement. Lily swallowed and tried not to feel so excited herself. And failed, badly.  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Juliet said, opening up the folder and taking out a sheet of paper. “Here’s my History exam.”  
  
Lily looked down at it. It was an A+, an absolutely perfect grade. She swallowed and looked up at her daughter.  
  
“Well done, Juliet,” Lily said, her ass squeezing down around nothing in anticipation of the hammering it was about to get. “I’m very proud of you.”  
  
“But that’s not all,” Juliet said quickly, taking out another sheet. “My Spanish exam.”  
  
Another A+. And so was the Biology exam. And the English exam. In fact, the only grade that wasn’t perfect was Algebra, which was just at ninety five percent. Lily had never _seen_ such an array of perfect grades before, especially for the end of the quarter tests. And she was trying not to think about how much of a pounding her ass was going to get because of it. Assuming that things just stayed with her ass.  
  
“And _here_ ,” Juliet said, producing one final sheet, “are my final grades for the quarter.”  
  
Lily took it and saw that the paper was rattling. She was in a real state and it was only half out of nervousness. The other half was because Lily was _horny_ and looking forward to getting that cock inside of her, that wonderful, stiff, thick cock that had already been inside of her over and over again over the past two months as Juliet had brought home perfect score after perfect score.  
  
Lily’s eyes still bugged out of her head as she saw the grades her daughter had earned. An actual A+ in History? That was the best score on the card, but nothing else was still below an A. Lily could barely believe it.  
  
“Yep,” Juliet said, bouncing in place and rubbing her hands together in glee. “I did _great_ , Mom!” She fell forward, wrapping Lily up in a hug. “And it’s all thanks to you!” And the promise of what she could do to her mom, though that went unstated.  
  
“I’m very proud of you, Juliet,” Lily said, falling back on the automatic reflexes of parenting while she tried to think about how many times a day she would need to get fucked in the ass to work her way through this spate of good grades. Her butt was already getting remolded around Juliet’s cock, how much more could she really take? “I always knew you had it in you to excel like this.”  
  
Juliet nodded happily and kept on hugging Lily. It should have been an innocent hug, and maybe it even looked that way to an outsider. But to Lily, she _knew_ it wasn’t. She was far too large of a pervert to not get turned on by having her beautiful, sexy daughter pressed up against her. Especially when her daughter had fucked her _so_ many times before. Lily swallowed and patted Juliet on the shoulders, trying her best to return the gesture of affection and not be weird about it.  
  
“So, I was thinking,” Juliet said quickly, a hint of nervousness and a lot of excitement in her voice. “That’s a _lot_ of stuff you’d need to reward me for, right?” Well, Lily could hardly deny it. “It would take weeks and weeks, and by then, school would have started up again and I’d be getting plenty more good grades.” Lily didn’t think it would take more than a few days, but it would be a _busy_ few days. “So how about,” Juliet swallowed, placing her hands on Lily’s shoulders. They were trembling. “How about instead, you be my sex slave for the weekend?”  
  
Lily swallowed. She could already picture herself doing that. Wearing a fetish maid outfit. Sleeping at the foot of Juliet’s bed. Crawling around only wearing a collar and leash. And getting fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked over and over again by her daughter and all of Juliet’s teenage hormones. Oh yes, Lily could see that happening so very clearly.  
  
“I, I don’t,” Lily said, glancing off to the side and feeling anticipation and lust building in her belly, “are you sure?”  
  
“Mom,” Juliet said, drawing Lily’s gaze back to her. Her daughter looked shockingly firm and dedicated. “I’ve never done this good in school in my entire life. Don’t you think that I deserve this?”  
  
Lily opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she nodded, a blush blossoming on her face. Yes, after everything her daughter had done, she _did_ deserve to use her mother as a sex slave for the next three days. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Lily had done something like that.  
  
“Yes!” Juliet said, clapping her hands together and rocking back and forth. She sprang forward, wrapping her arms around Lily in a tight hug. “Thank you, Mom. You’re the best!”  
  
Lily nodded, still red-faced at the thought of what she had just agreed to do. Even if her body was responding to it in a certain way.  
  
“So it starts now, right?” Juliet asked, lifting her head up a bit to look at Lily. “I don’t need to wait for tomorrow to start, do I?”  
  
Lily thought that over for a second. She didn’t have any social plans for tonight anyway. And she had a feeling that if she did say that it started tomorrow, she would be woken up at midnight. And finally, well, the arousal was quickly building inside of Lily. Not as quickly as inside of Juliet, but she was still feeling a _need_ inside of her.  
  
“Okay,” Lily said, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. “It can start now.”  
  
Juliet nodded, smiling widely. Then she looked down at her mother, her eyes running all over her body. It was terribly obvious how much Juliet was enjoying the sight, even with Lily still wearing sensible clothing.  
  
Then she reached down and grabbed Lily’s breasts. Lily gasped, her back straightening as she felt the hands digging into her boobs. Juliet knew her way around her mother’s breasts by now, and could tell just how much force the older woman liked to have used. Lily whimpered, pressing her thighs together as the heat blossomed inside of her lower belly.  
  
“These are great,” Juliet said, half to herself. “And they’re all mine.”  
  
Technically, they weren’t. But Lily hadn’t gotten to where she was today by being able to say no in a sexual situation. Especially not to someone like her own, beautiful daughter. Instead, she just breathed in deeply, feeling the needy arousal aching and pulsing inside of her as her daughter kept on touching and squeezing her breasts through her shirt and bra.  
  
“There aren’t any limits for now, right?” Juliet asked, glancing up at Lily. “I can do whatever I want.”  
  
Lily whimpered at that, the heat inside of her growing in strength as she thought about what that would _mean_. What it would do to her to have Juliet touching her all over. And doing far more than just _touching_ her, Lily was certain.  
  
“Yes,” Lily said, forcing her thighs apart. “You can do whatever you want to me, Jules.”  
  
Juliet sat back on her heels, smiling widely. Lily glanced down and saw her erection, straining against her skirt. Lily swallowed. She was going to get taken right here on the couch, wasn’t she? Her daughter was going to fuck her, cum inside of her-  
  
Lily wasn’t on the pill anymore. Oh and if Juliet came inside of her, then that would mean that-  
  
Lily bit down on her lip to keep from whimpering. There was incest and then there was _incest_ and the thought of being knocked up by her own daughter as a reward for doing well in school was just so _perverted_. Was it any wonder that it was turning Lily on?  
  
Juliet was in Lily’s arms again, kissing her. And wiggling against Lily’s curvy body, pressing herself up firmly against her mother. Could Lily do anything but return the hug, wrapping Juliet in a tight embrace? And lowering her hand to squeeze her daughter’s pert rear?  
  
Juliet moaned at that and Lily was moaning as well as the two of them kissed. Lily was so turned on and could feel the heat rising and rising inside of her, _demanding_ satisfaction. At least she was probably going to get satisfaction. Juliet was too young and impatient to want to tease and edge Lily. Even though a good edging session could feel _really_ good at times _._  
  
Juliet was starting to paw at Lily’s clothing and Lily helped her daughter undress her. She glanced at the window, glad to see that her back yard was still empty of a news crew with camera to put her perverted, incestual activities on the front page of tomorrow’s paper. Then she helped Juliet get undressed as well, lifting her daughter’s red blouse off of her body and pausing to admire Juliet’s upper body.  
  
It was a sight Lily had seen often before, since Juliet had been claiming test rewards like clockwork. But it _still_ looked nice, with her large breasts (though not nearly as large as Lily’s) sitting in her lacy black bra, high up on her chest. And her hourglass figure that was certainly only going to grow more pronounced in time. Juliet really looked lovely and Lily could feel the heat spiking inside of her. She needed to get fucked. She needed to get fucked _really_ badly.  
  
Lily finished undressing, taking a deep breath as she peeled her panties off of her body. She was left completely and utterly naked and wondering if she should have worn stockings or something today, to stand out against her pale skin.  
  
She didn’t get the chance to think that over anymore, as Juliet got off of the couch and stood in front of her. Her own skirt had been taken off, and now her dick was sticking out of her panties, forming a huge, tasty looking bulge. Lily licked her lips without even thinking about it.  
  
“Oh, do you want this?” Juliet asked, reaching down and clutching her crotch. “Do you want to suck on my dick, Mom?”  
  
“Yes,” Lily said quietly. She did. It had been so _long_ since she had gotten to wrap her lips around a thick, tasty cock, since that wasn’t one of the rewards in Juliet’s study scheme. “Please, Juliet,” she said, almost moaning the words, “let me suck your dick.”  
  
“On your knees,” Juliet said, pointing at the floor right in front of her.  
  
Lily didn’t hesitate. She was being given an order. How could she _possibly_ say no? She slid off of the couch and onto her knees, hands on her lap and fingers stroking her thighs as she stared up at her beautiful, imperious, commanding daughter.  
  
She was right in front of Juiet, her faces just inches away from Juliet’s crotch. Lily’s breath was catching in her throat as she forced herself to breathe in and out, seeing the large dick that was right _there_ , straining against Juliet’s panties, the top half of it poking out. If she could just… then Lily shook her head. She couldn’t do that sort of thing. It just wouldn’t be _right_. She would need to wait for Juliet to tell her she could.  
  
And Juliet seemed about to do it any minute now. She had hooked her thumbs in her panties and was slowly tugging them downwards. Lily’s heart was hammering in her chest and the _need_ , the burning, awful, wonderful ache in her pussy was making her leak like a river as she waited for the chance to serve her daughter.  
  
Then Juliet pulled her panties down. Her dick came falling out and slapped Lily in the face. She gasped, shivering as she felt the hard cock rubbing against her face. She breathed in deeply and could smell Juliet’s strong, virile scent. Her pussy somehow got a bit _wetter_ at that as she felt her daughter’s hard cock rubbing all over her face.  
  
Lily stared upwards as Juliet guided her dick all over her mother’s face, making sure that Lily was thoroughly marked by her, so that there was no chance that anyone could think that Lily was anything other than Juliet’s for the rest of the weekend. There was an excited look in Juliet’s eyes and Lily was feeling pretty turned on as well as she got rubbed against.  
  
“You love this, don’t you, Mom?” Juliet asked, her voice a bit hushed as she rubbed her dick all over Lily’s face. “You love being my slut.”  
  
“Yes,” Lily admitted, her voice cracking as she forced herself to say the truth. “This is hotter than you can imagine, Jules.”  
  
Juliet smiled and then lowered her dick so that it was resting against Lily’s mouth. Lily started to lick it, running her tongue up and down along the shaft. It tasted _good_. It tasted very good. And it felt so _right_. On her knees, sucking a cock. How could Lily deserve to be anywhere else? To _do_ anything else? She was a perverted, submissive slut who was right where she should be.  
  
Lily’s hand started to slide up her thigh, going for her crotch. She kept on expecting Juliet to tell her to stop, that there was no _need_ for her to masturbate right now. That all Juliet was interested in was getting her cock sucked and not in seeing her slut of a mother getting herself off. And, of course, Lily would stop. And get even more turned on by being ordered around and denied like that.  
  
Lily was working her way down her daughter’s shaft, licking and kissing and sucking as she went. She knew all about giving blowjobs and she was going to let her daughter see just how good at it she was. And as a reward, maybe she could get a thick layer of cum to be pumped all over her face, leaving her _covered_ and dripping and a complete and utter mess.  
  
The odds were pretty good that that could happen. There hadn’t been any tests recently, giving the students time to study. And although Juliet had surely been masturbating, pumping her hands up and down her thick cock while thinking about her mother, that still wouldn’t be as _effective_ as actually having Lily on hand to coax the semen out of her. So Lily was sure that there was a large load of semen just _waiting_ to be pumped onto her. That thought was _really_ exciting, especially since Lily had started to masturbate.  
  
She was paying more attention to the blowjob, of course, but her fingers were still pressing against herself, rubbing and stroking. They were quickly getting covered in arousal because Lily was _wet_ , her body leaking arousal constantly and making a mess of her fingers and thighs. It felt wonderful, although Lily was submissive enough that it felt even _better_ to be kneeling down in front of her daughter and sucking her cock.  
  
“God, Mom, you’re so good at this,” Juliet said, stroking her mother’s hair. “Your tongue is like a, a…” Juliet trailed off, obviously trying to think of a proper way to describe how skilled her mom was at sucking cock.  
  
Lily didn’t help her out. Instead, she kept on sucking dick, doing her utmost to make her daughter feel as good as possible. Juliet _deserved_ it and Lily was going to make sure that this weekend was the happiest, most pleasurable reward her daughter had ever gotten.  
  
And now Lily thought it was time to properly suck her daughter’s cock. She took a deep breath and then wrapped her lips around the head of Juliet’s cock. Her daughter was leaking precum and soon all Lily could taste was the deliciously salty taste. Then she started to slide down along Juliet’s cock, going further and further down, not stopping a bit. She wanted to show off to Juliet, and what better way to do that than to take all of Juliet’s cock into her mouth and throat in a single smooth motion?  
  
Even though Lily was a bit out of practice, she still managed it. In the course of just a few seconds, she went all the way down, until her neck was bulging outwards from the cock she was swallowing. She looked up at her daughter in pride, knowing how much Juliet had to be appreciating the sight of her naked mother deepthroating her cock. And masturbating, of course, two fingers stroking the insides of Lily’s pussy. Not enough to cum, but more than enough to make her feel _good_ as she waited for her daughter to properly fuck her.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet said again, leaning forward a bit so that she could trace her fingers down her mother’s bulging neck. “You really are a slut, aren’t you?”  
  
Since Lily was busy deepthroating a thick cock, she didn’t have to answer that. Of course, the answer would have been to tell the truth, that she _was_ a slut, a perverted slut who was so turned on by the thought of having sex with her daughter. Or with… a large number of other possible partners, too.  
  
Instead, Lily focused on making sure that her daughter got the very best blowjob that she could give her. And Lily could give some _very_ good blowjobs. Especially to a girl who had never gotten even a single blowjob before and didn’t know what it was that she should be getting out of it.  
  
It wasn’t _just_ moving back and forth along the cock, although that was a big part of it. Lily went from the very bottom of the shaft all the way up until only her daughter’s head was in her mouth. And then she went back down all over again. It was also in the tongue, licking and sucking and doing everything she could to make sure that Juliet got to feel as good as she could.  
  
And it was obvious just how good Juliet was feeling. Lily glanced up at her daughter and saw a big look of happiness appearing on her face as her mother sucked her cock. She had no idea how long her daughter would last, but she hoped that she would get enough warning to pull back a bit and let Juliet cum on her face. It had just been so _long_ since Lily had gotten to properly cover her features in sticky, wonderful cum.  
  
Lily was still masturbating and her body felt like it was on _fire_ as she did so. It was the best feeling in the world, as she kept on masturbating, touching herself, being a _real_ slut who just needed to get fucked. Because as good as her fingers were making her feel, she knew that her daughter’s dick inside of her, either her pussy or her ass, would be even better.  
  
Lily’s other hand was playing with her breasts, kneading and squeezing her large mounds. And that sending some more wonderful tingles through her as she went. She needed this so _badly_. And she wasn’t able to tell if _this_ was masturbating, sucking cock or being with her daughter. And she wasn’t going to spend any time figuring that out.  
  
“Mom!” Juliet groaned, her hands flashing down to squeeze the sides of Lily’s head. “I’m going to cum!”  
  
That was a sweet, sweet sound to Lily’s ears. She pulled back, her daughter’s large cock popping out of her mouth. Then she grabbed it, making sure it was pointing right at her face as she began to stroke it, pumping her hands up and down along it. She wanted it, she wanted this almost as much as Juliet wanted it.  
  
And then she got it. Lily gasped and Juliet moaned. And then semen started to _cover_ Lily’s face. There was a lot of it, just as much as she had hoped for. And it was getting all over her, from her chin to her forehead.  
  
Lily closed her eyes so that she could better appreciate what was happening to her. How much cum there was and how sticky it was and how _hot_ it was. She whimpered in need, feeling her pussy leaking arousal as she got bukkaked by her very own daughter.  
  
“Wow, Mom,” Juliet said in an awed tone. “You look _really_ hot like that.”  
  
Lily nodded, gently. She didn’t want to send any of the semen on her flying off. Instead, she just stayed right where she was, feeling it sliding around her face. It was _hot_ and _sticky_ and she loved the feeling of it all. Her thighs were twitching as she felt the cum sticking to her skin. She was barely even able to keep herself from throwing herself backwards and furiously masturbating until she came like the whore she was right in front of her own daughter.  
  
Instead, she stayed upright, feeling the arousal dying down a _bit_ inside of her. Then she opened her eyes, clearing some of the cum away so that she could look up at Juliet. Juliet was still right in front of her, a huge smile on her face. And a hard cock in her hand. Lily licked her lips at the sight. Then she licked her lips again, collecting a lot more cum on her tongue as she did so.  
  
“I’m sorry you were so backed up,” Lily said, her voice choked with lust. “I should have been a better parent and taken care of that for you.” She whimpered slightly at the heat inside of her. “It won’t happen again.”  
  
“Okay,” Juliet said quickly, brightening up and a smile appearing on her face. “I believe you, Mom.” She paused and then an idea visibly came to her. “But I’m still feeling pretty horny,” she said, lying fairly badly. “So can you keep on draining me?”  
  
“Of course I can,” Lily said, lifting a hand to wipe some cum off of her face and then licking her fingers. “I’m your,” she paused for a second, “ _slave_ ,” and almost came at the rush of submission and desire that flooded her body at that, “until Monday morning.”  
  
Juliet nodded eagerly. She was slowly masturbating as she watched her mother keep on licking the cum off of her fingers. Lily _really_ liked the taste of it. Then again, she always had a weakness for this sort of thing. Or for most anything involving sex, really. Because she was a perverted slut who should be used as a sex toy.  
  
Finally, the cum was more or less off of Lily’s face. She shivered and stood up, looking down at her daughter. Lily was horribly turned on, the absolute _need_ inside of her pulsing and aching. But she couldn’t ask Juliet to fuck her. Lily was a _slave_. Slaves didn’t have rights. All she could do now was to wait and ache and hope that her horny teenage daughter would decide to fuck her soon enough. Lily actually felt pretty confident in that, but it still wasn’t her getting fucked _now_ , which was what she _really_ wanted.  
  
At least Lily had licked up most of the cum on her face. She could tell that there was still some on her, but it was just enough to leave her skin all nice and shiny instead of actually obviously being semen. And now she had a nice, full stomach. How wonderful.  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Juliet said, rubbing her hands together as she looked her mother over. “I think that I’ve had enough of that tight, sweet ass of yours. Now I want your pussy.”  
  
“Alright,” Lily said, nodding. How could she possibly say no to a request like that. “It’s yours to do what you want with.”  
  
“I want to fuck it,” Juliet said instantly, as if there was any question there. “Fuck it nice and hard.”  
  
Lily nodded, not quite able to speak at the moment as a flood of arousal came crashing through her. She wanted that to. She _really_ wanted that. She took a deep breath and looked at her daughter as Juliet looked at her.  
  
“Any way you want to fuck me, Juliet?” Lily asked, knowing that there would be no wrong answers here.  
  
Juliet actually paused and licked her lips at that. Lily was sure that a hundred different scenarios were running through Juliet’s mind right now as she thought things over. Juliet had certainly watched enough porn to have a good idea about how to fuck her mother.  
  
“I’ve seen you from behind enough,” Juliet said after a bit. “Now I want to see your face as I fuck you. So…” she paused, looking down and thinking. Then she brightened up. “So I’m going to fuck you on your bed, flat on your back!”  
  
“Yes, Juliet,” Lily said, shivering. She really should have expected something like that. But she wasn’t going to say no. “Follow me.”  
  
Lily climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, hearing Juliet right behind her. She _knew_ that Juliet was staring at her ass and Lily couldn’t bring herself to care. It was a nice looking ass, anyway. She was proud of it and she knew that Juliet loved it as well.  
  
Finally, they reached the bedroom. Lily went straight to the king-size bed and climbed onto it, posing and showing her body off as she went. Finally, she ended up with her head on the pillows and the rest of her body stretched out for Juliet to enjoy in every single way she wanted to.  
  
Juliet’s stiff cock showed how much she was enjoying this. She rubbed her hands together as she looked down at Lily. Then she climbed onto the bed as well, ending up in between Lily’s legs. She looked her mother’s naked body up and down and obviously liked what she saw.  
  
Lily liked what she saw as well. Even though Juliet was still wearing a bra, that only showed off her breasts instead of hiding them. And the _rest_ of her was very, _very_ nice to look at. Lily could feel the heat inside of her as she stared.  
  
Juliet inched closer until she was just a few inches away from Lily’s pussy. Her cock was as hard as a rock and Lily whimpered at the thought of that thing going inside of her. How good it would feel. How _full_ she would feel. Every single bit of it. And oh, did she want it.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you, Mom,” Juliet said happily, running her hands along Lily’s legs. “I’m going to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you so more. And you’re okay with that, aren’t you?”  
  
Lily was. She really was okay with that. In fact, she was a lot more than okay with it. She _needed_ to be fucked, right _now_. She needed her daughter’s cock inside of her, thrusting away, spreading her apart, filling her up, making her _cum_. And it wasn’t because of the good grades Juliet had gotten. Lily was _horny_ and there was nobody else around she wanted to screw her besides her daughter.  
  
“Yes,” Lily said, spreading her legs a bit further apart. “Please, Juliet.” She looked her daughter in the eyes. “Please, fuck me hard.”  
  
Juliet nodded happily and leaned forward to do just that. She grabbed Lily’s thick, firm thighs and lifted them upwards, draping them over her shoulders. Lily flushed, just a bit, as Juliet looked down at her pussy. It had to be obvious how wet and turned on she was. How much she _needed_ a cock inside of her. How much she needed her daughter’s cock inside of her.  
  
Juliet got a few more gropes in on her mother’s legs and Lily could feel the muscles underneath her skin twitching as she did so. But then she lowered her gaze a bit and ran her fingers along Lily’s pussy. Lily mewled at that. Juliet’s fingers felt nice there. So nice. But a cock would feel even better, Lily knew.  
  
“Please,” Lily said softly. “Don’t keep on teasing me, Juliet. Please, fuck me.”  
  
“Is that any way for a slave to talk to her mistress?” Juliet said. Her voice was light and teasing but Lily still swallowed.  
  
Her daughter was right. Lily was out of bounds for begging for cock. She deserved to be punished for that. To be spanked or maybe to have an ice cube run along her nipples or to be edged or something. Something that would make her understand that she had no right to demand a fucking.  
  
It was just a pity that Juliet wasn’t experienced enough to properly dom Lily. Well, they _did_ have three days together, and a bit more. Lily was pretty confident that she could teach her daughter how to properly discipline a naughty, nasty slut like her mother in that time.  
  
Then Lily moaned, all thoughts of her daughter in black leather and wielding a whip driven out of her head as Juliet touched her pussy. It felt _good_ , her daughter’s fingers rubbing against her, pressing against her plump pussy lips. Lily moaned and pushed her hips forward, trying to rub against that.  
  
“You’re such a slut, Mom,” Juliet whispered, lifting her hand and examining the arousal that was already clinging to her fingers. “Such a nasty slut.”  
  
Lily had known that she was a slut since long before Juliet had even been born. She didn’t need her daughter telling her that to know it was the truth. And Lily didn’t actually say anything. Instead, she just pressed up against Juliet once more, waiting for the fucking to resume. Juliet was a horny teenager with a hot slut spread out in front of her. How long could she really resist the urge to fuck her mother?  
  
Not very long, as it turned out. Juliet guided her cock down until it was resting against Lily’s pussy. The two women looked each other in the eyes. And then Juliet slid on in, her dick entering her mother’s cunt. It was _amazing_.  
  
“Oh yes!” Lily called out, her eyes closing as the pleasure washed through her. “Oh yes, Juliet, please, thank you, it’s wonderful!”  
  
It really was wonderful. Lily couldn’t believe how good she was feeling as the cock moved in and out of her. Juliet was already thrusting pretty rapidly. But Lily was wet and loose enough that it didn’t bother her. All she really wanted to do was to feel some _more_ , to have her daughter keep on fucking her over and over again until she came. Although part of Lily knew she was being a bad slave, putting her own pleasure over her owner’s. Well, she’d just have to make it up to Juliet sooner or later.  
  
For now, Lily just lay flat on her back and let her daughter _fuck_ her. And it felt wonderful. She grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as Juliet kept pumping in and out of her. Her walls were squeezing down tightly around the intruder, though not nearly tightly enough to stop Juliet from remolding Lily’s pussy around the shape of her cock.  
  
“It’s so _wet_ ,” Juliet said with a gasp, holding onto Lily’s upraised thighs. “I didn’t know it was going to be like this.”  
  
“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Lily asked with a gasp, staring at her daughter. “How it feels?”  
  
Juliet nodded in agreement. And kept on fucking Lily, holding on tight as she pumped in and out. Lily’s head sank back against the pillows as she kept on playing with her breasts. They were feeling good, though not nearly as good as her pussy was feeling. She looked down, watching Juliet draw her hips back before sending them back forward, driving the cock _deep_ into Lily.  
  
Lily couldn’t believe how good it felt goet fucked by her own daughter. How _right_ it felt to get screwed like this, the cock moving in and out of her, spreading her out, filling her up and, best of all, sending tingles of lust and pleasure through her body again and again and again.  
  
“Fuck your mommy,” Lily said, almost _whined_ , “fuck her really hard and show her where she belongs.”  
  
Juliet nodded and smiled. But she didn’t seem to quite understand just how much of a submissive slut her mother really was, how _badly_ she needed to be put in her place and shown that her only reason for existing was to bring pleasure to others. Maybe Lily should ask for permission to take her daughter shopping for sex toys tomorrow. She was on good enough terms with the owner of Lovers down on Oak that he probably wouldn’t say anything if she brought a teenage girl with her.  
  
For now, Lily laid back and let her daughter use her slutty, whorish body the way it was made to be used. And Lily _knew_ , with each and every thrust, that she was doing what she was born to do.  
  
Juliet reached down and started to play with Lily’s breasts. Lily moaned at that, feeling the arousal flooding through her as a new set of hands starting to tease her. Juliet knew what she was doing and quickly turned Lily into a panting, messy slut writhing around on the bed as her daughter just _kept_ _on_ _fucking her_. Every thrust was sending a tingle through Lily’s body, screaming up her spine to explode in her brain. It felt _good_ and Lily wanted so much more. She was getting close to her orgasm. And Lily just knew that once she did manage to cum, the pleasure would spread throughout her entire mind, body and soul and leave her a limp, panting mess that was completely unable to do anything but lay there and let Juliet continue to use her.  
  
Lily could think of some stuff that was hotter, a _lot_ of stuff that was hotter, actually, but that still made her feel all warm and soft inside. She rocked her hips backwards against Juliet as much as she could and squeezed down, feeling the cock pounding in and out of her.  
  
“I love you, Juliet,” Lily gasped, speaking from the heart. “You’re so good to me and you’re making me feel so good and I love you so much!”  
  
“I love you too, Mom,” Juliet said, leaning down and kissing Lily. It was a good thing that Lily was still doing yoga, because her legs were almost on either side of her head by now. “I love you so much and your body is so _hot_.”  
  
Lily nodded, hearing what her daughter was saying and loving her for it. Not that a slut like her needed to love someone to fuck them, especially if she was ordered to. She just needed to spread her legs and let them use her as the sex toy she was.  
  
And Juliet was treating her just like Lily deserved. Sure, that was probably because Juliet was an impatient, inexperienced teenager who had a hard time seeing past her own lusts, rather than because she knew that her mother was a worthless slut who had no rights or expectation of dignity. But Lily wasn’t going to complain about _why_ she was being treated as a worthless sex toy so long as she was.  
  
Juliet had one arm wrapped around Lily’s legs, keeping them draped over her shoulders as she drove into Lily’s pussy over and over again. Lily moaned as she did so, feeling Juliet’s nipples brushing against her legs. And at the way Juliet’s fingers were squeezing down on her. And on so many other things as well, things that were making her feel so _wonderful_.  
  
“Please,” Lily moaned, shivering as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her, growing closer and closer to the surface. “Please, keep on fucking me, Juliet!”  
  
“How could I _stop_?” Juliet asked, panting for breath a bit. “You’re _amazing_ , Mom!”  
  
Lily smiled to hear that. It was nice to know that even with her teen years so far behind her, she was still wanted by actual teenagers. Especially her dear daughter. That thought sent another shiver through Lily and she gasped, rocking back and forth as much as she could as she kept on getting fucked.  
  
There was no way to stop herself from cumming by now. She was going to orgasm and there was nothing she could possibly do to stop it. Not that Lily _wanted_ to stop it. She reached out and embraced the orgasm, feeling the pleasure pulsing inside of her, completely unable to do anything but let it sweep over her.  
  
It was the best orgasm that Lily had gotten in the past month. She saw white as she came, squeezing down tightly around Juliet. She could barely hear Juliet gasping as she did so, much more focused on the red-hot pleasure that was screaming through her body. She twitched around on the bed, her butt actually lifting off of the sheets as she came, her every nerve afire as the pleasure rushed through her, filling her up so much that there wasn’t the slightest room for anything else.  
  
Then she collapsed onto the bed, eyes wide as she panted for breath. She could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest, beating away like a drum. Sweat was pouring down her body, and her eyes were flickering all over the room as her brain tried to reboot itself.  
  
And Lily still felt so _good_. So very, unbelievably good. It was the warm afterglow of an orgasm mixed with the demanding need for another one. She shivered and looked up at Juliet. And Juliet was still thrusting into her, looking down at her whore of a mother with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
  
“Wow, you never did that when I was in your ass,” Juliet said in an impressed voice.  
  
Lily shivered, panting for breath a s she tried to get her head on straight. It was had to think right now and all she wantd to do was drift onff on a lovely sea of pleasure as she kept on getting fucked. Was that really too much to ask for?  
  
And hadn’t she cum really hard from the very first time Juliet had fucked her ass? She thought she had, but that _had_ been a few months ago. And it was hard to remember anything that had happened a few minutes ago, with how content and rosy she was feeling right now.  
  
Lily stopped thinking about it and instead focused on what was really important. That she was getting to feel good as she let her daughter use her body in whatever ways she wanted to. And that was really _was_ important.  
  
Juliet was still thrusting away inside of her, her dick going _deep_ inside of Lily, filling her up and stretching her out as she got screwed. It felt wonderful and Lily moaned as she felt her pussy getting filled _up_ , as full as it could possibly be. And it kept on happening, getting pounded over and over again as she got fucked. It felt wonderful and Lily was so glad that she got to feel so good as her daughter used her. Because that _was_ what was important. That Juliet got to feel good enough to cum as she fucked her slutty, submissive mother.  
  
“Harder,” Lily moaned, looking up at Juliet’s pretty face. “You can fuck me harder, Juliet. Fuck me as hard as you want.”  
  
Juliet’s thrusting slowed down for a few seconds as she thought that over. Then she smiled and nodded and started to _really_ fuck Lily. Lily’s eyes went wide and she made a sound of pure _sex_ as she started to really get fucked. Her large breasts were swaying up and down on her chest as her daughter screwed her, using all that teenage stamina and virility to pound her mother’s cunt, to reshape the pussy she came out of around her dick.  
  
Lily loved it. She could feel the brains getting fucked right out of her head as she got screwed and wanted even more. And she wanted her daughter to feel good as well. That was _really_ important and Lily wanted Juliet to know that no matter what, her sex toy of a mother was going to do her best over this long weekend to be the perfect piece of property for her.  
  
Juliet’s hand was back on Lily’s breasts, playing with the large mounds and making Lily melt as her hand groped and pinched and massaged. Lily’s breasts weren’t feeling as good as her pussy was, but they were still making her feel _great_ as she got fucked. As her walls were split apart by her daughter’s cock, filling her up so _much_ and making her melt and feel so happy over getting to be her daughter’s sex slave.  
  
Lily twisted around on the bed, feeling the pleasure filling both her body and her mind. And she had to admit that the pleasure in her mind, knowing that she was being a perfect sex slave for her daughter, was even better than getting fucked. It felt so _nice_ to be a properly submissive pet for someone.  
  
And she was going to keep on doing it, too. All the way from now, Thursday evening to Monday morning, her daughter was going to be using her in any way she wanted to. And Lily knew that Juliet had been looking up all kinds of ways to use her. She was going to get to be the kind of devoted sex slave she hadn’t gotten to be for _years_.  
  
That thought was enough to make Lily cum again. She gasped as she did so, once more squeezing down around her daughter’s cock as she thought about how wonderful it was to be a sex slave and how good it felt to be fucked. And even as she did so, Juliet came as well.  
  
She came a _lot_ , seemingly almost as much as she had the first time, on Lily’s face. She leaned forward, gasping and staring down at her mother’s lewd body with wide eyes. Lily stared right back up at her, loving what was happening to her and wanting every drop of cum that Juliet could give her.  
  
And she was getting it. Lily’s pussy was overflowing with semen as her daughter held her cock inside of her, the thick shaft pumping and twitching as what felt like gallons of cum poured out into Lily. Lily moaned, feeling her sensitive walls getting painted white by the cum. The hot, _hot_ cum that was covering every bit of her insides. It was wonderful and her heart felt like it would burst from how much she loved her daughter. And there was still more cum flowing into her.  
  
Lily looked down at her stomach, half expecting to see it rising upwards in an obscene bulge. It didn’t, of course, but it still _felt_ like it should, with how much cum was getting forced into Lily’s pussy. Lily’s unprotected pussy.  
  
Well, she couldn’t begin to worry about that right now. Not when she was feeling like this. Instead, Lily shivered from her head to her toes, looking up at Juliet’s beautiful, orgasmic face as she came inside of her mother’s pussy. Juliet looked _wonderful_ and Lily stared intently, trying to record every single detail so that she would never, ever forget it. An expression like that was too precious to ever give up on. She wanted to always be able to remember what her daughter had looked like the first time she had cum inside of her. And possibly knocked her up.  
  
Juliet’s thrusting was slowing down to a halt inside of Lily. She was looking at Lily with a happy expression on her face and ran a hand down along Lily’s cheek in a soft gesture. Lily shivered and smiled back up at her.  
  
“That was great, Mom,” Juliet said happily, her dick sliding out of Lily’s pussy. “I mean, that was really, _really_ great.” She gestured with her hands to show off just how great it had been.  
  
“I loved it too,” Lily said, lifting her head a bit to try and get a look at the cum that was dribbling out of her. There was a lot of it and she could feel even more still inside of her. “You made me feel wonderful, dear.”  
  
Juliet smiled at that and preened a bit. Then she lay down and hugged Lily tightly, pressing her body up close against her mother. Her dick had gone soft, although only to an extent. Lily was sure that sooner or later, it would be going back inside of her. Maybe it would be on this bed again or maybe it would be in the shower, or Lily would be bent over the kitchen counter or taken like a bitch in heat on the grass outside. She had no real idea where it would be or what would happen to her, she just knew that she was going to get fucked _hard_.  
  
Not that Lily had the slightest problem with that. She wrapped an arm around Juliet and hugged her daughter close to her, feeling her soft body pressing against Lily’s. It felt nice and Lily embraced the warm afterglow of her orgasm.  
  
“I’m proud of you, honey,” Lily said, speaking the absolute truth. “Those grades are something really amazing.”  
  
Juliet’s head was turned downwards so Lily couldn’t actually see her expression. But from the way she stirred, Lily’s maternal instincts could tell that she was smiling.  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Juliet said. “And, well,” she paused, lifting her head up a bit to wave her arms around, trying to put her thoughts into words. “This is almost as good as getting those grades, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“I do,” Lily said, giving her daughter a kiss on the lips. “And I’m certainly going to get a lot more physical satisfaction out of this than seeing those A’s.”  
  
Juliet giggled at that and returned the kiss. And then she reached down to grope Lily’s large breasts, using both hands to squeeze her mother’s boobs. Lily shivered and pushed her chest upwards.  
  
So, they were doing it again, were they? So soon? Lily was actually feeling a touch tired from all the fun and wouldn’t mind a chance to rest. But the knowledge that she was a sex slave pushed her onwards. She could be tired on her own time. Right now, her mistress wanted to use her. And that meant that it was time for Lily to do anything she was told to do, no matter how wonderfully humiliating and embarrassing and degrading it might be.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun together,” Juliet said with a sigh, pinching both of Lily’s nipples.  
  
Lily shivered. The relationship the two of them had had already been changing before, given how often Juliet had been fucking Lily’s breasts and asshole. But now, with a whole weekend of being a sex slave? That was going to be a huge, major break for the two of them. The relationship before and the relationship afterwards just wouldn’t be able to be seriously compared. And Lily found that, all things considered, she really was fine with that.  
  
“Yes, mistress,” Lily replied.


End file.
